A Year
by aspekt
Summary: Rouvellier's experiments finally befall the young exorcists of the Black Order. This particular one goes wrong- in every way possible. They need to find a cure. Will they succeed, or will tragedy dog their every step? To die or to live? No yaoi, only family parings. Slow updates; I get busy. Won't ever be abandoned.
1. Experiment

A/N: Hm… writing this out of pure boredom. I decided that it might actually be a silly concept, but I also figure I have many other silly concepts published here on , so why the hell not. Basically, Rouvelier decides that the younger exorcists are kinda annoying and weak, so he decides to make them part of a cruel experiment, headed by himself rather than Komui (And yes, I'm aware that he's merely an influential man and isn't quite near Komui's position in the order. It's for the sake of the story!). I'm making Klaud be Lenalee's "mentor", sorta to fit my theme here… consider the family-ish parings like so: Komui is the overprotective brother that he always is, Klaud Nine is Lenalee's mentor (effin: like Tiedoll and Cross are to Kanda and Allen, respectively). Tiedoll is Kanda, Daisya, and Marie's mentor. I'm assuming that Daisya and Marie are both teenagers. Cross is (obviously) Allen's mentor, and the elder Bookman is still with the younger. Nobody who is dead in the anime series is dead (yet). Feel free to berate and flame me, but know that any flames are going to be used to roast food (I really don't care what), and the berating will be ignored completely :3

Please note: There will be character death and seemingly 'unethical' experimentation. Cross will use magic. There will also be tears, moaning, groaning, fighting, blood, vomit, and Allen without an appetite. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man. Katsura Hoshino owns it.

* * *

><p>"Oi. Idiot apprentice. Time to get up."<p>

Allen frowned, turned over, and drifted back to unconsciousness.

"Idiot. Get up."

Allen groaned and threw his head under the pillow.

"If you're not up in three seconds… I'm going to throw… erm…" Cross paused here, considering his surroundings. Allen heard a clink and a shuffle, and his master continued. "I'll throw this tea. Now get up. Rouvelier wanted to talk to you."

Allen was unperturbed by the threat of being pelted with tea. He burrowed deeper into the mattress.

Cross dropped the jar of tea and brought a fist down on Allen's head. Allen yelped, flying up and, in the process, smacking Cross in the face with a pillow.

"Did Rouvelier want to talk to _just _me? Or everyone else too?" Allen snapped, irritated out of sleep.

Cross glared at him from behind his glasses. "I believe he requested an audience with your friends as well. Now hurry up. It's not in your best interest to keep Rouvelier waiting."

As tired as he was, Allen knew this was true. The man had a certain dislike for all of the teens working in the Black Order: Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Daisya, and Marie included. Komui hated him for it and even the Generals had a slight contempt for the man, as his dislike of their disciples meant that he had a dislike for them, by some twisted logic.

Cross swiftly left the room, leaving Allen to get dressed and hurry quickly to his meeting.

* * *

><p>Upon entering Rouvelier's office, Allen had a strange premonition that something wasn't quite right. He had noticed Komui's absence where the man was always present, and generals Tiedoll and Klaud were missing. Bookman was probably deep within the recesses of the library. Master Cross was probably getting drunk.<p>

As Allen took his seat, the oak door behind him swung shut with a bang. Rouvelier lazily took his seat behind his desk. Allen's friends (and usually, teammates) sat in a half circle of chairs around the front of the man's desk.

Rouvelier cracked a cold smile. "We all seem to be well today, yes?"

Nobody moved or said anything.

"Quiet much? Hm, too bad… I was hoping for a lovely conversation…"

Kanda spoke up. "Just tell us what you want with us, and then let us continue on with our day."

"Touchy, touchy. You guys are all so cold. Must you be so anti-social?"

Kanda glared, and Daisya lifted his chin a bit. Everyone else glared from their jaded, six-in-the-morning eyes.

Rouvelier rubbed his chin. "Well, I'd hoped we'd all be a bit more sociable, but I suppose my general assumption of you all was correct. I'll just tell you. You're all here for a reason: to be tested. Possibly killed. I've decided to run a few tests, on the immune systems of teenagers. You can either come willingly, or we can force you. You will all have my virus in your systems for one measly year. If you can resist it and live, then kudos to you. If you cannot… well then, I suppose you're good as dead. In the event that you should be in a critical state, we will make no attempts to save your lives. As we speak, your mentors and… brother… are being briefed on the situation."

Lenalee opened her mouth to speak, but Lavi cut her off. "You can't do this! It can't possibly be allowed!"

Rouvelier gave him another cold smile. "Oh, but it is! I ran it by the High Generals. They approve of it, as a simple experiment."

Allen and company fell silent. Behind them, the door cracked open, and Rouvelier beckoned. Seven scientists that none of them recognized filed in, syringes in hand.

The teenage exorcists all began to reach for, or form, their Innocence, when it became evident that resistance was indeed futile. Allen's eyes closed as the scientists began to do what they had to do: pulling up the sleeves of the teens, inserting syringes. Allen shivered as the cold steel slid into his veins, on his wrist.

* * *

><p>Hardly a minute later, Allen felt the needle recede from his wrist, and he opened his eyes. He felt normal. He didn't see anything other than the cold stare from Rouvelier, and the stony faces of the scientists. Lenalee had tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Lavi, Kanda, Daisya, and Marie sat there, doing nothing. Allen lowered his gaze to stare at the deep red button of blood that rested on the inside of his wrist. <em>That might be the death of me<em>, he thought.

The door slammed open behind the unfortunate teens, scaring them all out of their sad reverie. A livid trio of Cross, Komui, and Klaud stormed in; Tiedoll and Bookman stood uncertainly in the doorway. There was sadness and anger spread over their faces—just not as violently bloodthirsty as their three companions.

Cross grabbed Rouvelier's shoulders, throwing him up against the wall. "What. The. HELL. Do you think you're doing!" Komui shouted before Klaud or Cross could say anything.

Rouvelier smirked. "I'm simply running a controlled experiment. It was cleared by the High Generals this morning."

Cross kept glaring. Komui blanched, and Klaud was giving the tall man on the wall death's stare.

Klaud stepped back, pulling Komui with her, defeat was on her face. If the High Generals had approved the demise of their apprentices, then who was she to argue? Komui reluctantly followed her to Lenalee, and Bookman and Tiedoll tentatively stepped into the office, moving to their respective charges.

Cross stayed put, still looking torn between letting Rouvelier go and sparing his position, or killing the man and being killed in return. He eventually settled on leaning in and hissing something in the other man's ear, then dropping him and leaving the room, his hair swishing around him. Allen simply arched an eyebrow, then left for his room, leaving the other, distraught adults to their apprentices, and, in Komui's case, only remaining family.

* * *

><p>Rouvelier couldn't help but wonder at how he'd irritated the General Cross. The man was always known for his cold disposition, but what he'd just said may have just changed Rouvelier's view on the man.<p>

He'd leaned in and hissed coldly, "That boy is all I have left. He means the world to me. If he dies… I swear to God, I will come in here and shoot your fucking head off. I don't care if they kill me for it. If he dies, you die. Is. That. Clear?"

Rouvelier wouldn't put it beyond Cross to kill him, but he'd never considered how the boy was a weak point for Cross.

He let a cold smile curl his lips once again. This was going to be fun.

A/N: And we're done with the first chapter! Please R&R


	2. What Will We Do?

A/N: So those of you who reviewed really like this story, by the looks of things. If I responded to a review, then you heard that I'm planning 40-ish chapters for this story.

'Least, that's what I'm hoping for.

So in other news:

I'm really bored at school. Juniors are doing their state testing. I've got two hours of homeroom every day for the next MONTH. I get all my homework done, then all I have available for me to do is write. Which isn't all that bad. Just it gets kinda… dry after a while, y'know what I mean?

That, and I redrafted this chapter three or four times since I put up the first chapter. This is by far my best result.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man. Katsura Hoshino does.

* * *

><p>The three Generals, Bookman, and Komui were holding a grim meeting in a shadowy corner of the Black Order's cavernous library.<p>

"Just what are we going to do? It's not like we can just fix this with a snap of our fingers," Cross said darkly.

Komui shot the fiery General a knowing glance. As much as Cross tried to hide it, it was becoming painfully evident that he both relied upon and cared about his 'idiot' apprentice.

Cross lowered his chin to his chest, masking his eyes beneath his hair.

Klaud whispered, "We could always sneak them out and find a cure then."

"Yes, but then we'd have Rouvelier and company looking for us. We can't risk that, especially if the… virus… is as effective as his team explained it to be," Tiedoll countered.

Cross and Komui looked up at the mention of their meeting earlier that morning. The scientists that worked for the Inspector had told them what was happening, then explained the virus and its effects on the body.

* * *

><p>"<em>The virus is called the GTcM Virus. It stands for 'Genetic Trans-cellular Mutation Virus.'" The scientist's audience stared blankly. <em>

_Bookman spoke first. "I'm afraid that none of us know what you're talking about."_

_The scientist blinked. "Apologies. I was brought to believe that you knew what was happening. We're telling you this because it's part of a mandatory experiment involving the Exorcists Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda, Lavi Bookman, Lenali Lee, __Noise Marie, and Daisya Barry."_

_Cross stiffened, and Komui turned a pale shade of pink. Klaud and Tiedoll froze. Bookman continued: "Explain. Now. What does it do. Why is Rouvelier using our apprentices and family?"_

"_One question at a time, now. The GTcM Virus is designed to affect the afflicted at a molecular level. It is a non-contagious serum administered through injection. I'm not privy to the details as to why your…subordinates?... are subject to the treatment."_

"_And what does it do?" Bookman urged. _

"_The GMcT Virus affects all subjects differently, depending on many factors. Things like age, gender, weight, diet, and activity level all are deciding factors. There are certain things that cause affects that will be mostly the same in all subjects, though. We expect general results that could gradually get worse until the vaccine—also known as the cure—can be administered, in one year. The effects will probably start as nausea or dizziness. Loss of appetite, headaches, and coughing will follow. Eventually, constant black-outs, soreness of the eyes, and muscular weakness can show—the beginnings of the molecular effects, as the amino acids (1) that make up the proteins (2) in the muscles will slow in production__._

_"The goal of the virus is to unlock certain genetic factors in the subjects, however, rather than make them ill. This being said, there are some complications that could arise._

"_After perhaps three months mitosis (3) and meiosis (4) could begin to slow. The purpose of the virus, you see, isn't to stop all cellular processes and kill the subject, but rather to unlock specific genetic potential, as we said. The slowing of mitosis and meiosis will make it fairly difficult and tiring for the body to replace lost cells—cells that have been destroyed through burns, wounds, even light scratches—and the subjects will be rather fragile. Skeletal weakness is expected as well. These effects are all coupled with the basic effects, evident at the onset of the virus."_

"_Six months in, the virus will have integrated itself into the cellular systems, and if things have gone wrong, will have removed control of many cellular functions—including transcription and translation (5 and 6), osmosis (7) and cellular diffusion (8). When the DNA (9) attempts to replicate, using the RNA (10), there is a high probability for frame-shift mutations (11) to occur. This means that the subjects might start to change physically, which was the intended goal. Either for better or for worse, we don't know. Due to the slow in osmosis and diffusion, they'll be more susceptible to dehydration and starvation—"_

_Cross interrupted by hitting the desk with his fist, his crimson eyes dark. "You're basically using science to tell us you're going to torture our apprentices?"_

_The scientist looked up from his notes. "Well… I suppose you could put it that way… I only ever worked to develop the virus at the disposal of Inspector Rouvelier. If he is intentionally trying to hurt your apprentices, then please, do know that we did not develop the virus with the knowledge that it would be used to hurt minors."_

_Cross scowled. "Bullshit," he said, before he stood and left the room._

* * *

><p>Cross went over the effects in his mind again.<p>

_Jesus, the kid's gonna be begging for death…_

He took another swig from the bottle in his hand. AS the bottle lowered, the amber liquid making a tinny sloshing noise, there was a timid knock at the door.

"Enter," Cross said harshly.

The door clicked softly as it opened and closed.

Cross looked up into Allen's mercury-coloured eyes. He watched the teen sit down on the bed, and then fell backwards with an exhausted sigh. Cross put the bottle down on the table and sat back, arching an eyebrow at his apprentice.

"Well." Cross said.

"Well, shit," Allen agreed, with a sad grin on his face.

"You feel alright?" Cross inquired.

"Dizzy, but otherwise fine."

"Hm. It's gonna get worse. When they were briefing us, they explained what should happen, what to expect. It's not gonna be pretty kid. You might even give up."

Allen clucked his tongue in disapproval. "That'd be a disappointment. You trained me to never give up."

Cross nodded coolly. He felt a spark of pride—he covered it quickly, though. He was too attached to the kid.

"What are you gonna do?" Allen asked suddenly, sitting up and tucking his feet under him, resting neatly on the corner of the bed nearest to Cross.

The question startled him. "What do you mean, what am I gonna do?"

Allen shrugged. "Just, you always have better things to do, even in situations like this."

"Jesus, kid. I'm not gonna leave 'ya. You're too important to me, you know that."

Allen blinked, and then nodded slowly. As far as anyone knew, Cross and Allen had a relationship that was anything but friendly. Allen, on the other hand, had many fond memories of his time spent under the tutelage of Cross. His master was like a second father to him, in some ways, and in others, his worst enemy.

"Idiot. You really thought I'd leave you?"

Allen just shrugged again.

The master and apprentice fell into silence; Allen sitting on the corner of the bed and Cross lounging comfortably in his chair. The coldness of the raging January winter was held at bay by the fire hissing in the grate. Tim stirred in his dormant state, and as he shifted, his wings unfolded and curled around his round little body. He looked oddly like a cat.

Cross and Allen sat in silence for nearly forty minutes, simply enjoying the solitude of each other's company. As the light in the window began to vanish, Allen sat up straighter again, and asked, "When they briefed you, what did they tell you about what was going to happen to us?"

Cross grumbled. Allen whispered, "Tell me. Please."

Cross grumbled again. "Why not?" Allen inquired.

"I just don't want to. I don't want to freak you out. I already know you're not going to like it."

"Master, it's my body. It's going to affect me. I want to know what's going to happen. Please. Just tell me."

Cross sighed in defeat. He leaned forward. He leaned back. He cleared his throat.

Then, he began.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit 413/15: Fixed description to match "Ezo".**

Next chapter: Nothingness filler! :D

Footnotes: I had to do Biology research for this. If you don't know what all those things are:

1- Amino Acids are the things that make up the proteins in your body.

2- Proteins aren't just muscle, they make up enzymes to. They're essential to life.

3- Mitosis is regular cells dividing to make new cells.

4- Meiosis is gametes (sex-cells *don't be like that, how do you think sperm and eggs get there?*) being made through a process similar to mitosis.

5- Osmosis is water going into and out of cells through the cell membrane (the thing that holds a cell together)

6- Diffusion is everything else that goes in and out of cells through the cell membrane.

7- DNA: Deoxyribonucleic Acid. Makes up chromosomes that give you the genetics that make you you. They copy themselves with RNA; see below.

8- RNA: Ribonucleic Acid. Copies DNA and brings the DNA code to the ribosomes (the protein factories in your cells). RNA transfers the information to other RNA using codons (sets of three nitrogen bases in the DNA) to make proteins to remake genes.

9- Frameshift Mutation: An event in which one of the nitrogen bases in the DNA is removed, causing the entire DNA afterwards to shift, changing the codons and therefore the amino acids (example: although your DNA would never read as such: THE BIG FAT CAT ATE THE WET RAT, in the event that the B were removed from BIG, would now read: THE IGF ATC ATA TET HEW ETR ATA. It makes no sense, right? Hence the mutation.)


	3. A Matter Of Concern

A/N: So considering that the last few days have been…tiring… I've been writing to pass the time and FINALLY got a vibe for this again XD I was beginning to lose all hope, when POW, right in the kisser, an idea! And as you writers know, an idea is a spark that grows into a flame, then a bonfire, then so on, so forth (Or if you're a Rise Against junkie, spark forced a flame, forced a fire, then exploded). Apologies for any sappiness in this chapter .

Anyhow, so I'm here eating vanilla (By this I mean the confection fairly similar to chocolate in texture, but made of vanilla), and updating this.

Cheers, folks! :3

Disclaimer: D. Gray-man and all related aspects are the sole property of Katsura Hoshino. I claim to own nothing save the plot.

* * *

><p>As Cross wrapped up his explanation, he heard a soft intake of breath from Allen. He lifted his soft crimson gaze to the twin pools of mercury that were his apprentice's own eyes. The boy was shaking before he dropped his eyes to his hands and whispered, "Why…?"<p>

Cross reached out and placed a hand intended for comfort on Allen's shoulder. To his surprise, Allen flinched away before placing his cursed right hand upon his master's left.

"Master," he said in a defeated voice.

"Hn." The other man questioned.

"You weren't kidding when you said this whole deal was fucked up. Why would Rouvelier do this to us?" Allen muttered, now leaning into Cross's grip on his shoulder.

Cross sadly shook his head. "I… don't know, kid," he replied gently.

There was a sharp rap on the door, and then Rouvelier himself entered the room. Cross straightened, and his gaze hardened. "Rouvelier," he said darkly, his comforting voice and demeanor dissipating into the gloomy room.

Rouvelier gave them both a cold smile. "Yes. I've already spoken with the others about this; you're going to be going through weekly tests to ensure that everything is going as planned. Again, we're not going to do anything to save you should you die; it's only natural selection, you see. We need the strongest of you exorcists. Anyhow… I must ask, are you feeling any different yet? Any illness, any discomfort?" Another cold smile, this time directed to Allen specifically.

Allen didn't answer until Cross shot him a stare that said, _Answer, dammit._ He opened his mouth to speak, but no voice issued forth, and at that, he realized that he was indeed frightened of the man in front of him.

He tried again, this time his voice, though weak, coming from the tiny, hard core of hatred in his heart for Rouvelier. "I'm… I'm just dizzy. Just dizzy. That's all."

Rouvelier nodded lazily, but his eyes portrayed the sick glee that his experiment was starting off properly. He rolled his shoulders back, and said with his commanding voice, "I see. The others are all basically the same, save that Daisya boy. He seems… worse off than all of you already." Rouvelier then left the room, leaving the door ajar.

Cross watched him leave before plucking im from the floor and turning to Allen. "Sit up again," he said, waiting until Allen was sitting up properly, his dazed eyes attempting to focus. Cross deposited the drowsy golem onto the mattress by Allen's leg before placing a head on his apprentice's forehead. Allen opened his mouth to ask what he was doing when Cross's hand began to glow faintly gold. Allen's dizziness suddenly vanished, leaving him gasping slightly in relief.

"I can't cure you, but I can provide some relief," Cross supplied, picking up Tim again. "Now let's go. Might as well help the others as well."

Allen nodded and hurried after the retreating General.

* * *

><p>Cross and Allen dropped by both Tiedoll and Klaud's chambers, but upon finding them devoid of life, left promptly. The debated going to Bookman's chambers, but went to Komui's first.<p>

Cross knocked on the black oak door, and hadn't even removed his hand when the door flew inward, Komui dragging both master and apprentice into the warmly lit room. Allen hesitantly sat next to Lavi, who was sitting next to Bookman. Bookman was next to Tiedoll, who was hovering protectively over Daisya, who was lying on the couch, his eyes closed and fever flushing his face.

Komui and Cross, who had been quietly conversing in the doorway, fully entered the room after a minute. Cross immediately cast the same spell he'd used on Allen over Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and Marie. The teens sighed in relief and quietly thanked him.

Cross came to Daisya last. He let a hand rest on his pale forehead, before removing it, gathering his thoughts. The silence in the room was interrupted by Cross whispering, "Bonum salutem oportet bene,"* and replacing a hand on the sickly Daisya's forehead.

A minute passed, and Daisya awoke with a start, successfully colliding with Cross's head. The general pushed him down again and rubbed his forehead, and Daisya groaned and muttered, "The hell is your head made of, brick?"

Cross stood and announced to the rest of the room, "As I told Allen earlier, I can't fully cure you guys, but I can provide limited relief from the effects of this virus. Just… try not to move around too much, else the spells will run out sooner." With that, Cross sat on the other side of Allen in silence, slumping against the back of the couch.

* * *

><p>Allen looked over at him. His master sat in the glowing firelight, giving his white shirt a somewhat orange cast. His shoulders were slightly slumped, and his red hair flowed loosely around his face. Tim sat comfortably on his lap, nibbling at the end of a few out-of-place strands of hair. Cross unconsciously ran a hand over the golden feathers of the golem's wings. His one visible eye was gleaming tiredly behind the thin glass of his spectacles. He hardly moved when Allen, feeling his own exhaustion at the rapid chain of events of the day, leaned into his shoulder, using him as a pillow.<p>

* * *

><p>Komui looked at Cross curiously again. Although he didn't move from when his apprentice leaned into him, a small, tired smile graced his lips.<p>

_Hn_, Komui thought_. I'll keep an eye on them, but… I think that their relationship is more than they let on…_

* * *

><p><em>* Bonum salutem oportet bene <em>is rough Latin for "Good health must be well deserved." I don't know. It just sounded cool. I guess.


	4. Checkups

A/N: So I've decided that with this, I'm going to be working slower, as for some reason, it's been taking me a while to do this. In case any of you are interested, I've got a Skyrim mod up on the Steam Workshop that's supposed to be like Kanda's Mugen. It's got effects and is able to be used (and has good damage otherwise—121 base damage, same enchantment as Dawnbreaker), and I've already got the retexture done for it, and will be uploading that sooner or later (effin, as soon as I get the NIF files formatted for the sword). It is actually part of a huge, ambitious plan that I have formulated to bring the Black Order into Skyrim.

By this, I mean that I'm starting out simple: Making various equipment-type Innocence, and some of the ones already in the show/manga (i.e. Mugen, the Dark Boots, Judgment, and others). After that, I'll make armour sets—I was thinking about retexturing the Thalmor or Psijic robe sets for one set of the uniform, and maybe making a heavy set. Then I'd make a building reminiscent of the Black Order HQ, and probably throw that on a mountain along the border (Or make its own plane of existence). Finally, I'd add NPCs (Komui, Helveska, Allen, the generals, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, generic Exorcists and Finders) and possibly some questlines (Both radiant and storyline), and maybe even make the Black Order a faction. Oh, and Akuma to the world. Probably just going to epically retexture some dragon frames and throw them around the world.

And of course, it's an utterly crazy, ambitious idea. So wish me luck, and let's see it fail! :D

Anyhow. Off the topic of my mod-making plans. I'm really happy with how this story is turning out so far! It seems to be well-liked as well, from some of the reviews I've gotten on it, although people also seem to be enjoying the fact that I'm humanizing Cross (Because who doesn't love him? It's always just pissed me off that he's so cold all the time .). How was everyone's Easter? I had a decent time of it. Oh, did anyone know that today is the first day that someone was stupid enough to inhale toxic vapors, at least as far as reports go, in France, 1799? It's true.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man. All rights go to Katsura Hoshino. And golly, do I have a headache. Pardon any severe grammatical mistakes.

* * *

><p>The night passed all too quickly for the young Exorcists. Over the course of the night, Allen went from simple nausea to feeling like he had contracted a bad case of the flu. As he slowly made his way back to his room in the morning, he was shivering and aching. A few finders stopped in the hallway and asked him if he was going to breakfast; they had a curious look on their faces when Allen just groaned and shook his head.<p>

Presently, Allen was lying on his bed, head hanging off of one edge and feet off of another. His white hair was sprawled all over, and his eyes somewhat glazed in misery. _It's going to get_ worse? He thought.

Tim flew into the room and barreled into Allen's pillows. Allen reached over and lazily grabbed the golem's tail, using the appendage to pull it closer. He picked up the little golden ball once it was within reach and held it in front of his face.

Just then, Cross entered the room, pausing when he saw Allen laying the way he was. "You're gonna let all the blood go to your head, and you'll pass out," he said somewhat jokingly.

Allen scoffed lightly, and dropped Tim to the floor above him. The golem flew upwards before it collided with the smooth black stone. Allen then sat up.

Cross stood across from him. "Rouvelier wanted to see you again. Said it's time for the first test. I think he's just too anxious; it's hardly been a day and he's expecting drastic changes.

Allen shrugged, fiddling with one of his earrings. "I've already been feeling like I have the flu. Headache. Chills. Aching muscles. The like." Cross frowned. Allen kept on playing with the small golden piece of jewelry that was usually in his left ear.

Cross broke the silence that had jammed itself into the room by clearing his throat. "Anyways. Rouvelier. He…"

"Right," Allen replied quickly, before getting up again. He gave his bed one last longing glance before trailing after his master.

* * *

><p>Rouvelier was waiting, as was expected, in the labs below the Research Department. He had the same group of scientists with him as before, and they stood behind him in silent, stone-faced succession. One by one, they came forward and selected one of the six afflicted, leading them back to their own separate parts of the room.<p>

Cross stepped forward to speak with Rouvelier again; Allen watched him curiously before he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to see the man who'd pulled on his sleeve; it was a young man with curly blond hair, wearing a black turtleneck under a white lab coat. "Follow me," he said in a commanding voice.

Allen shrugged and followed the man.

The scientist, whose name he learned was Doctor Renner, was going to be conducting even more tests on Allen. Such tests involved another needle, lights, and quite a bit of stethoscoping. It seemed to Allen that Renner had checked his breathing ten times more than necessary, and that he was trying to see how much light his cursed eye could handle before Allen lost sight in the eye.

Finally, about half an hour later, Renner put away the stethoscope and said, "Very well; everything seems to be in order. You can go now," before he turned away to stare at his notes.

* * *

><p>Cross, who had joined and had been standing by the partition separating Renner from the other scientists, gave the doctor a long, hard stare, before letting his gaze flick down to the clipboard. He couldn't make out most of what the paper said, but what he could, read: "Allen Walker is of high interest to the High Generals. He is to be…."<p>

Cross could make out no more than that, and he left the labs with more confusion in his mind than when he'd entered. _Why would Allen be of high interest to them_? He thought.

* * *

><p>AN: Filler! :D


	5. The Clipboard

A/N: Here's the new "Year" update XD It's more like a bit of a filler-bonus thingy . You can totally skip this if you feel like not learning this much about the plot now. I just needed to give you all something to feed off of XD

D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino. These random doctors that I have here belong to me.

There are spoilers within.

* * *

><p>Doctor Renner's clipboard<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BLACK ORDER BIOLOGY LAB<strong>

ATTENTION: This experiment, further detailed, entails the testing of minors, using a new virus that will have many adverse effects, but may eventually be used for the benefit of basic and general level Exorcists. The results are to be gathered and submitted to Inspector Malcom C. Rouvelier, and under no circumstances are the results to be shared with any of the subjects or their supervisors or their guardians. Inspector Rouvelier is to submit the gathered results to the jurisdiction of the High Generals upon the eventual closure of the project in one year's time.

SIGNED:

Malcom C. Rouvelier, Inspector

Doctor James K. Renner

Doctor Adam P. Mikowlski

Mr. David C. Davis

* * *

><p>The inspiration for the GTcM Virus comes from three sources: Biology Class, my own crazy mind, and Resident Evil. No, this is NOT a zombie fic, although there may eventually be zombie-esque behaviour on account of my poor exorcists. The following "Notes" were taken on Renner's clipboard. Renner is my go-to Doctor OC. If you want to know more, observe the next chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>"The GTcM Virus, we call it. It is… a monster in microscopic form. It cannot be killed; it can cause horrible, slow deaths. Mikowlski was already killed; he inhaled a bit too close to our cultures. Despite our efforts to save him from the raw virus, he was killed from asphyxiation. We'd hoped to have had a vaccine created by now, but no such luck.<p>

"The GTcM can easily kill someone. This was proven with Mikowlski; I do not want to be there when the virus is administered to the minors that it has been requested to from Rouvellier. The virus works rapidly, but with a few more tweaks, it'll work to the point where the test subject cannot die, but will have to live with it. 'The body can be forced into strength,' said Rouvellier. The immune system will evolve and the subject will recover stronger than before, he said. I doubt it; we're testing on minors, and I am willing to bet that some of them will be dead before the end of the week.

"On the tests we will run on the young Exorcists Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Lavi Bookman, Yuu Kanda, Daisya Barry, and Noise Marie, we will be testing for evolution in younger, more capable subjects. If the base tests are successful, we will move on and test older exorcists such as Marian Cross, Klaud Nine, and Froi Tiedoll.

"The High Generals have officially expressed a high interest in Allen Walker. They have stated that if he survives, they wish for extra experimentation upon him alongside the elder exorcists in the Beta test stage. They plan to test the limits of his mental and physical capability…"

END OF ENTRY 1.

* * *

><p>AN: As I said above, there are spoilers here. You can skip it if you want, but I don't know how else to explain this.


	6. Doctor Renner Biography Page

Verse: (The universe your character belongs to. Can be original or fanfiction. [Ex: Original : The name of your book, movie, game or whatever. Fanfiction: Pokemon, Star Trek, Naruto, ect.) D. Gray-man Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Date: (The date this sheet was completed.) 51/12

* * *

><p>Full Name: (Self explanatory) James Cameron Renner<p>

Pronunciation: (Self explanatory) James (Jayms) Cameron (Kam-er-on) Renner (Ren-er)

Nickname/Alias: (Does your character have a pet name, fake identity, or any other thing they like to go by? Put it here.) Jame, Cam

Meaning: ([Ex: Emily means "admiring" and William means "protector"] If you aren't sure your character's name has a meaning look it up, I'm sure you'll find something. If it's a fantasy name you made yourself, give it a meaning.) "James" means "He who supplants." "Cameron" means "Crooked nose." "Renner" is a Middle-High German derivative from the Middle Ages _rennen _as in "to run," used for messengers. Renner is the only part that has any meaning, as I see Doc Renner being the messenger of good and bad news.

Origin: (How did you come up with your character's name?) It was actually pulled out of the blue whilst writing my story "A Year," in which he makes an appearance.

Title: (Do have a title along with their name? [Ex: Sir, Captain, Ms.]) Doctor (as in the medical/science kind)

Pet Name: (What do other people call your character? [kid, squirt, babe, ect] May be insulting, endearing, or a combination of both. May have more than one, if other characters call them different things. Doc

ID Number: (A number that may also be used to identify your character, such as tournaments and prison settings) His card says (818)-724-0987. His ID badge reads: Doctor Renner, James C.- 7764938

Signature: (What is their handwriting like?) He has very slanted, very loopy handwriting.

Gender: (Self explanatory) Male

Gender Role: (Does your character generally act more feminine or masculine?) Masculine

Orientation: (Ex: Straight, Bisexual, Homosexual) Straight

Real Age: (How old your character is in years) 38

Age Appearance: (How old does your character look? This is mostly for immortal creatures such as deities, but can be used with anybody. [if someone looks older or younger than their age) 32

Birthday: (Self explanatory) 8/9/- (This is because I use him in many different stories, so he has no set year, because they vary in time period.)

Deathday: (May not have one yet) N/A

Birthplace: (Where was your character born?) Chicago in "Umbre", and Britain in "A Year." There are multiples.

Astrological Sign: (Western) The Lion

Zodiac Sign: (Eastern) Leo

* * *

><p>Immediate Family: (Who was your character raised by?) His father; his mother was killed when he was young.<p>

Distant Family: (The ones they don't see every day) Two aunts, an uncle, two grandmothers and two grandfathers (one on each side of the family, although his mother is deceased)

Parenting: (Were their parents strict or fun-loving?) His father was fairly easy-going

Upbringing: (What morals and ideals were your characters raised with?) His father raised him to be kind and to be his own person, but to be respectful.

Infancy: ([0-2] What was it like when your character was a baby? Were they nurtured or dropped at birth?) His mother died (she was murdered). His father took care of him; he was a kind man, but very easygoing.

Childhood: ([3-12] What was it like for your character growing as a kid ?) He never really missed his mum, and his father became unable to travel as much at this point—he had a car accident and lost use of his left leg and arm.

Adolescence: ([13-17] Teen years) Completed high school on the National Honors society.

Adulthood: ([18+] When your character has fully matured. If your character isn't yet an adult, plan what would happen to them in the future.) Went to Harvard, and got a degree in medical sciences. He then became Doctor Renner.

Coming of Age: (When and how did your character "grow up"?) When he was very young; when he was nine, his father had a car accident and needed taking care of, and Renner had to be the one to step up.

Evolution: (How has your character changed since they were younger?) He always cares somewhat about his patients, but gets what he has to done (This is sort of evident in "A Year" when he is examining Allen, as he is very thorough. He does not want to see the subjects die, but he isn't really allowed to help.)

* * *

><p>Species: (Human, animal, or a fantasy race) Human. <em>Homo sapiens.<em>

Ethnicity: (Self Explanatory) British in some stories, in others, more Swedish/British.

Blood Type: (Self explanatory) O

Preferred Hand: (Right handed, left handed, or ambidextrous?) Left handed

Facial Type: (Ex: Oval, heart, square, round, )Triangular

Eye Color: (Self explanatory) Cornflower blue/Dark Brown (Again, it varies. It depends on the story.)

Hair Color (Self Explanatory) Blond, Honey

Hairstyle: (Self explanatory) Imagine Brody Jenner, but with honey blond hair.

Skin Tone: (Self Explanatory) Fair

Complexion: (Self explanatory) Pallor for Caucasian humans.

Makeup: (If any) None

Body Type: (Endomorph, Ectomorph, Mesomorph, or somewhere in between?) Mesomorphic

Build: (Long legs, chubby cheeks, or muscular arms?) Long legs and muscular arms, but his face is kinda sharp.

Height: (In centimeters) 178.4 (5'10")

Weight: (In pounds) 145 lbs

Cup Size: (Female characters only, hopefully) N/A

Facial Hair: (If applicable) He's got some sort of mini-goatee going on.

Shoe Size: (Self Explanatory) 9

Birthmarks/scars: (Self explanatory) He's got a small scar on his upper arm form where he was bitten by a dog as a child.

Distinguishing Features: (Something unique that stands out) His very angular, triangle-shaped face.

Health: (How healthy is your character?) He's usually very healthy, save the occasional headache.

Energy: (How much energy does your character have on a daily basis?) He's a power-worker. He survives on coffee.

Memory: (How well does your character remember things, and what do they remember?) He tends to remember a lot of things, but they don't come to mind until it's too late.

Senses: (Are any of your character's senses better or worse than others?) His hearing is better than his sense of smell.

Allergies: (Self Explanatory. May be optional.) He's allergic to cats and lobster.

Handicaps: ([Ex: A limp, deafness, missing an eye] May be optional.) None

Medication: (What meds do your character take, if any?) None.

Phobias: (Things that simply terrify your character. May be trivial or debilitating. Try to have at least one.) Heights and deep water

Addictions: (Drugs, alcohol, gambling, or bad teen romance) None

Mental Disorders: ([Ex: Depression, Bipolar Disorder, Paranoia.] May be optional.) He can be a bit bipolar at times.

Style: (The overall style your character shows, not just limited to clothing. Ex: Punk, Goth, Nerd) Doctor-y.

Mode of Dress: (Don't describe their clothes here. Describe how they wear their clothes. Two people can wear a suit, but each will wear it differently. [Ex: Is the shirt tucked in?]) He usually wears khakis that fit him well, and his shoes are usually a size too big. He wears a dress-shirt, always tucked into his pants and secured with a brown leather belt; over all of this, he wears a long white lab coat with his name stitched above the pocket on the front left lapel (? Is that what it's called?)

Grooming: (Well-kept or messy?) Well-kept, very professional-looking

Posture: (How does your character present themselves? Ex: Stiff, slouchy, suggestive) He's usually very stiff, and he frowns upon slouching.

Gait: (The speed and style which how your character moves) Very swiftly and with a long stride.

Coordination: (How physically fit is your character? Also add things like reflexes, ect.) He's a very fit man, and he exercises whenever he gets time. He's rather clumsy, though.

* * *

><p>Habits and Mannerisms: (Any nervous ticks or unconscious habits your character might have. Ex: Nail biting, crosses arms, or twirls hair) He scratches his head when he's nervous, and he tends to stick his tongue inside his right cheek when he's concentrating.<p>

Scent: (What does your character smell like? Good or bad? How strong?) He usually smells faintly of Bacchus, which is an old, hard-to-find cologne from the 1970s. This does not hold true for stories that take place in the classic time period of D. Gray-man.

Mood: (What mood are you most likely to catch your character in?) Usually a bubbly mood, but he can be very serious in the right circumstances.

Attitude: (How does your character interact with others?) He usually tries to be everyone's friend, but sometimes this gets on people's nerves.

Stability: (How emotionally consistent are they?) Very

Expressiveness: (Do they hide emotion or let it out openly?) He usually expresses emotion openly.

When Happy: (Ex: Whistles, sings, skips) He whistles when he's happy.

When Depressed: (Ex: locks themself in their room, listens to music, hugs a stuffed animal) He writes and focuses very well when he's depressed.

When Angry: (Ex: Punches walls, screams at people, trolls online) He tends to get snappy.

Note: These are generalizations. Different situations will create different reactions.

Current Residence: (Where does your character live right now? May or may not include a geographical location) In "A Year," he lives in the Black Order headquarters. In "Umbre," he lives in his own apartment.

* * *

><p>Community: (What does the general population act like where your character lives?) Black-order like.<p>

Family: ([Ex: Parents, children, siblings] Include stepfamilies if it applies, and label as such.) None; he's single.

Friends: (Who does your character like to hang out with?) Not many, but he's usually with his team of physicians, scientists, and biologists.

Enemies: (Who does your character despise?) Rouvellier (Big surprise?)

Bosses: (Who does your character answer to) Rouvellier

Followers: (Who answers to your character?) The random, unnamed OC docs.

Heroes: (Who does your character look up to?) Marian Cross

Rivals: (Who are they competing with?) Rouvellier.

Relates to: (Who is similar to your character?) Komui Lee

Pets/Familiars: (Describe a pet your character owns, real or fantasy and give it a name.) He does not have any pets.

Wardrobe: (Describe your character's closet. What is their formal, casual, or other kind of wear?) Khakis, brown leather shoes and belts, white dress shirts, lab coats.

Equipment: (Refers to tools or weapons your character may use. [Ex: A sword for a warrior] Stethoscope

Accessories: (Tattoos, piercing, jewelry, glasses, ect.) Tortoiseshell Bifocals

* * *

><p>Trinkets: (Applies to but not limited to good luck charms, purses, watches, or any other items they carry with them almost all the time.) His keys and his ID badge<p>

Funds: (How much cash does your character have on hand, and how much at home/in the bank?) His average salary is $204000 a year. He usually carries 20$ in cash, and then his credit card.

Home: (What is your character's house like? Describe it's overall appearance, [Ex: Shabby, fancy] type of house, [Trailer, mansion] and describe things such as the yard, wallpaper, or any other information. Things like bedrooms count as your character's home.) His home is very neat, and very non-personal. He tends to spend more time working than at home.

Neighborhood: (What are the people and places near your character like?) He wouldn't know, but they're curious as to why he's a doctor living in an apartment.

Transportation: (How does your character get around? [Ex: Car, bus, bike]) His car.

License Plate Number: (Can be regular numbers, or something more creative. Adjust for your country.) 0076498

Collections: (Does your character like to hoard or collect anything?) Stamps

Most valuable possession: (In money) the diamond watchband his father gave him from his mother

Prized Possession: (What object does your character value above all else?) The few pictures of him and his mother when he was a small child.

Lovers: (From childhood crushes, to exes, to a married partner, who does your character love?) Not many people.

Marital Status: (Ex: Single, Taken, Dating, Available) Single

* * *

><p>Sex Life: (Pretty self explanatory) As empty as the desert.<p>

Type: (Eros/ragma/Banquet/Mania/Ludus/Storge) Intelligent people.

Turn-Ons: (What does your character want to see in their ideal mate?) Intelligence, creativity, kindness

Turn Offs: (What tends to make them back off) Stupidity, cruelty, selfishness, simple-minded.

Position: (Dom/Sub) N/A (Can you believe me? -.-)

Plays: (Bondage, roleplay, ect.) N/A

Fetishes: (Self Explanatory) N/A

Virginity: (How many times have they "done it"?) As intact as a World of Warcraft player's.

Element: (Fire/Water/Air/Earth) Fire

* * *

><p>Occupation: (Self explanatory) DoctorBiologist

Work Ethnic: (How hard does your character work? How do they feel about their job?) He's a workaholic, he just hates his boss.

Rank: (How high up are they on the corporate ladder?) Head physician/biologist

Income: (How much money do they make?) $204000

Wealth Status: (How well financed is your character? Ex: Upper, middle, or lower class) He's a doctor; he's usually very well off.

Experience: (Include things like pasts jobs, or things that contributed to current occupation.) He's only ever been a doctor/biologist.

Organizations/Affiliations: (Who does your character side with?) The Order; the CIA

IQ: (Self explanatory) 152

Education: (How good is their education?) He went to Harvard.

School: (What was their school like?) Very nerd-esque.

Grade: (What grades would they get?) He was on National Honor Roll.

Special Education: (Did they ever get held back or get honor role?) National Honor Roll

Social Stereotype: (ex: nerd, goth, punk) Nerd

Degrees: (What degrees did/would they earn in school?) Master's Degree

Intelligence: (Linguistic/logical/spatial/kinesthetic/musical/interpersonal/intrapersonal/naturalist) Logical, but interpersonal.

Extracurricular Activities: (Such as P.E. or art) Music.

* * *

><p>Religion: (Self Explanatory) Christain<p>

Morals: (What does your character find morally right or wrong?) He sees human experimentation as morally incorrect, but as seen in "A Year," he's forced to deal with it.

Crime Record: (Relationship with authority, laws broken, and crimes committed.) He's on good terms with authority. He's never had any conviction.

Motivation: (What moves your character? [Ex: Power, money, love)] Power, passion for what he does.

Priorities: (What does your character place first, second, and third?) His patients always take first priority. His position comes second, and his salary comes last.

Philosophy: (Your character's outlook on life) He sees life as something delicate that must be protected, but also understands that life needs to go on, and that people need to go.

Political Party: (Ex: Democrat, Republican, Liberal, or Conservative) Democrat.

Etiquette: (How good our your characters manners? Do they bow or chew with their mouth open?) He's very well-mannered, but he tends to lean his elbows on the table.

Culture: (Any things your character may do specific to a certain culture. [Ex: Bowing in Japan] Do your research on this one or you could offend people. ) None, really. He's American. There's not much we do as far as culture as a country, except really say the Pledge of Allegiance every morning in school; as far as his heritage goes, he doesn't really stick to it.

Influences: (Who or what inspires your character to change? Do they influence anyone else?) His boss, and is constant dislike for said boss, e.g. Rouvellier.

Relates to: (Who can your character relate to?) Komui and Cross.

Traditions: (Does your character sit around the table with their family? What holidays do they celebrate?) He visits his father every holliday, even the non-official ones like Halloween.

Superstitions: (spilling salt, knocking on wood) He doesn't like black cats. This may be linked to his severe cat allergies.

Main Goal: (Driving force in the story. May be subject to change.) Make sure the younger exorcists/test subjects/children of Umbre don't die.

Minor Goals/Ambitions: (What is your character trying to accomplish?) Keep Allen and gang alive.

Career: (What would be your character's dream job?) Doing what he does, just not under Rouvellier.

Desires: (What does your character want?) Rouvellier to not be his boss, for Allen and gang to live.

Wishlist: (What material items does your character want?) A new bifocal case, a new wallet, and a cool old car.

Accomplishments: (Did they succeed in any goals?) Got his master's degree; will eventually succeed in saving Allen and (partial)gang.

Greatest Achievement: (Self Explanatory) getting his master's.

Biggest Failure: (Self Explanatory) failing to save some of Allen's friends.

Secrets: (Everyone has at least one) He secretly likes having Rouvellier as his boss, as it gives him something to strive for. He refuses to admit it, though.

Regrets: (Self Explanatory) Not being good enough to save some lives.

Worries: (What do they worry about?) People dying under his care in the future.

Best Dream: (What would be the best thing that could possibly happen to your character?) To discover new cures for new diseases/disorders.

Worst Nightmare: (The worst thing that could ever happen?) Losing his job.

Best Memories: (A few stand out memories from the past. [keep it short and sweet]) The day he got accepted to National Honor's; the day he got his first job as a doctor

Worst Memories: (A few stand out memories from the past. [keep it short and sweet]) His father's accident; meeting Rouvellier

* * *

><p>HobbiesInterests: (What does your character like to do for fun?) Collect stamps, listen to music, watch the rain with a latte, read.

Skills/Talents: (Similar to hobbies, but refers to the level of skill a character has. For example, a character could like playing violin but isn't very good at it or vice versa.) He can sing, but isn't amazing; he can play guitar, but is no Slash; he can dance, but he's no artist.

Likes: (What does your character like?) Rainy days, cooler weather, good lattes.

Dislikes: (What can't they stand?) Alcohol, the obesity epidemic, people who don't listen to him when he tells them what to do.

Sense of Humor: (Dark/dry/witty/sarcastic/dirty/childish/sophisticated/ironic) Ironic, witty, sometimes dry.

Pet Peeves: (Similar to dislikes, only more relating to human behavior than specific objects. Ex: When people tap on things or when people say "You're not fat!" when you really are) People who chew their hair, and people who do things that he, as a doctor, know is going to hurt them, and when he warns them against it, they go and do it anyways.

Superstitions/Beliefs: (Does your character believe in conspiracy theories or aliens? Do they throw salt over their shoulder or knock on wood?) He believes in ghosts.

Dreams/Nightmares: (What do they dream about? [at night]) He usually dreams about having Rouvellier not be his boss.

Quirks: (The strange little things that your character does to make them unique. Ex: Sleeps with their feet on the pillow or runs their hand along a pole as they walk beside it.) He's got something I like to call a "Thumper Syndrome." This is when people tend to tap their feet on things or hop up and down excitedly when nervous, angry, or excited.

Savvy: (What is your character particularly well-informed of? [Ex: Politically, nature) Health, rarity of stamps, discerning a good latte from a bad one.

Can't understand: (Something they just can't get into, such as English literate or obsession with sports) Why people do drugs even though they know they're bad for them.

Closet Hobby: (Something that your character likes but isn't too obvious.) Stamp collecting.

Guilty Pleasure: (You know...) Lattes and rainy days.

* * *

><p>Strengths: (What makes them stand a bit above the crowd? [Ex: Courageous, good listener, calm under pressure] Not supernatural abilities.) Good listener, calm under pressure, understands difficult concepts easily, excellent doctor.<p>

Flaws: (Refers to negative personality traits, not a weakness. Make sure it's a deep flaw that could actually affect your character, not something trivial like "She can't dance". [Ex: Lies constantly, socially backwards, hot-tempered]) Thumper Syndrome (it can get pretty damn annoying); he tends to blame himself when things go wrong.

Perception: (How does your character generally see the world?) As a really small place.

Conflicts: (What issues make your character want two things, but they can't have both?) I can't really describe it in one or two words: Those situations where the doctor has to decide whether or not to pull the plug on someone. He can never make up his mind.

Instincts: (What they are unconsciously driven to do) Care about others.

Lures: (What are they inexplicably drawn to be near? Ex: Power, money, the helpless) The helpless, the weak, those that are injured or ill.

Soft Spot: (Their vulnerability, what they feel sorry for or have particularly good feelings toward) Sick people.

Cruel Streak: (What makes a character act against their usual morals, and act especially mean? (everyone has something that can do this to them)) Cruel, cold people (especially Rouvellier).

Powers/Abilities: (Here is where to put any superhuman powers and other abilities your character possesses. Be sure to balance them out with weaknesses, or your character loses credibility. This section may be optional depending on what genre you write.) None

Origin: (How did they get their powers?) None

Source: (How do they use their powers? [ex: shoots fire from hands, can read minds with their ring) None

Ability: (How adept are they at using said powers?) None

Weaknesses: (Make it something that your character exclusively is weak to, and keep it credible. [Ex: A 4-headed radioactive dinosaur is not a credible weakness.]) None

Immunities: ([Ex: cannot be burned] Be very careful with this one.) None

Restrictions: (An absolute necessity for those with supernatural powers. [Ex: Can only breathe fire when angry or can only cast darkness spells twice a day]) None

Alternate Forms: (Transformations, shape shifting abilities, dark side, ect.) None

Extra Anatomy: (Such as wings or a third eye) None

* * *

><p>Favorite Colors: Blue, white, green<p>

Favorite Animals: Dogs, fish.

Favorite Mythological Creatures: Griffins

Favorite Places: (Ex: Fav City, State, or Country) Hawaii, London, Wales, Ireland, Germany.

Favorite Landmarks: (Ex: Eiffel Tower, Mt. Rushmore) Big Ben, Mount Everest

Favorite Flavors: (Ex: Vanilla, Sour, Strawberry) Chocolate, mint.

Favorite Foods: Salmon, white rice, tomatoes, oranges, grapes, grapefruit.

Favorite Drinks: Lattes, water, green tea.

Favorite Characters: (Not one of yours) Ethan Hunt (from Mission: Impossible)

Favorite Genre: Horror

Favorite Books: Stephen King novels

Favorite Movies: Mission: Impossible movies.

Favorite Games: Elder Scrolls

Favorite Shows: Bones, CSI, Criminal Minds, Survivor, American Idol, So You Think You Can Dance, America's Got Talent, The X Factor, Numbers, Lie to Me, Two and a Half Men, Seinfeld, Doctor Who

Favorite Music: Jazz

Favorite Bands: J Carl Hall, Jackie Bates, Peace Hotel Old Jazz Band

Favorite Songs: Mack the Knife; Fly Me to the Moon; Our Love is Here to Stay; Rhapsody in Blue; April in Paris; Someone to Watch Over Me; Take the A Train; Sophisticated Lady; Giant Steps; Green Dolphin  
>Street<p>

Favorite Sports: Soccer and Basketball

Favorite Stores: Target, 5-Below and Michaels

Favorite Subjects: Health, Science

Favorite Numbers: 42

Favorite Websites: Flickr, Yahoo, DeviantART, Youtube

Favorite Words: "Tortellini", "," ""

Favorite Quotations: (Can be lengthy and philosophical or just simple clichés such as "Every dog has his day) "A secret between three people is only kept if two of them are dead."

* * *

><p>Least Favorite Colors: Brown, black, pink<p>

Least Favorite Animals: Cats

Least Favorite Mythological Creatures: Dragons

Least Favorite Places: Detroit, New York City

Least Favorite Landmarks: Empire State Building

Least Favorite Flavors: Vanilla, peanut butter

Least Favorite Foods: Tilapia, ravioli, the yellow macaroni and cheese.

Least Favorite Drinks: straight coffee, any kind of alcoholic drink

Least Favorite Characters: Rose (From the newer Doctor Who)

Least Favorite Genre: Romance

Least Favorite Books: Sara Higgins Clark, anything by Stephanie Meyer

Least Favorite Movies: Avatar (the one with the blue people), Twilight series

Least Favorite Games: Call of Duty, Medal of Honour

Least Favorite Shows: Glee

Least Favorite Music: "Friday"- Rebecca Black

Least Favorite Bands: Rebecca Black, Nicki Minaj, Ke$ha, Katy Perry, One Direction, Black Veil Brides

Least Favorite Songs: See above

Least Favorite Sports: Volleyball, Tennis

Least Favorite Stores: Walmart, K-Mart

Least Favorite Subjects: English, Math

Least Favorite Numbers: 13, 69

Least Favorite Websites: Redtube, Lemonparty, Google.

Least Favorite Words: "Stupid" "Whore" "Prostitute" "Slut" "Rack"

Least Favorite Quotations: (Can be lengthy and philosophical or just simple clichés such as "Every dog has his day): "Rack rack city bitch…" "Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday…" "There were three things I knew about him…" "You a stupid hoe…"

* * *

><p>Languages: (What languages does your character speak and how fluently?) German, Latin, English, Spanish<p>

Accent: (Self explanatory) American (or sometimes British. Depends on context)

Voice: (High pitched, low pitched) Deepish.

Speech Impediments: (Stutters, slurs, or whistles) None

Greetings and Farewells: (How does your character say hello and goodbye?) Classic Hello and Good-bye

State of Mind: (Ask your character "how are you" and see how they respond) "I'm fine, thanks. You?"

Compliment: (Have your character say something nice) "You look so good today!"

Insult: (Have your character insult someone) "What are you, some kind of idiot?"

Expletive: (Can be an actual cuss (Ex: Dammit) or some kind of substitute. (Ex: Darn it!) "God dammit!"

Laughter: (What does your character's laugh sound like?) Low, usually more 'chuckle-like' than full ou laughing.

Tag Line: (Something your character says a lot in everyday sentences. Can often be filled with a sound or vocalization. Ex: Lol, dude, uh) "Uhm"

Signature Quote: (Something significant your character says. Doesn't have to be meaningful, just make it memorable.) "Well how's it goin' today!"

Reputation: (What does the general population think of your character?) A bright, friendly man

First Impressions: (What would you first think of this character upon meeting them?) Bright, friendly

Stranger Impressions: (If someone was told about the character but didn't know them, what would they think?) Too friendly/weird

Friendly Impressions: (What do people who are friends or acquaintances of your character think of them?) Very bubbly and caring

Enemy Impressions: (What do people who can't stand your character think? If you can't think of anyone who hates your character, we have a problem.) Annoying and too-bubbly.

Familiar Impressions: (What do people very close to your character think of them? Ex: Family, lovers) Kind, caring, bright, friendly to everyone.

Compliments: (What are some good things other people would say of your character? [heroic, good listener]) "Kind, an inspiration" "An excellent doctor."

Insults: (Would anyone like to call your character a whore, jerk, or stupid?) Over-the-top with how much he cares about his profession.

Self-Impression: (What does your character really think of themselves deep down?) Sometimes he thinks he's a failure, other times he thinks he's doing quite well.

* * *

><p>MBTI Personality Type: [Ex: ENTP, ISTJ] ENTP<p>

Temperament: (Chloric/Sanguine/Melancholic/Sanguine) May also be called color types, such as yellow, red, blue, or green) Sanguine

Enneagram: (The Reformer/The Helper/The Achiever/The Individualist/The Investigator/The Loyalist/The Enthusiast/The Challenger/The Peacemaker) The Helper

Ego/Superego/Id: (Superego is aims for perfection, society, and the idea of right and wrong. Id is unconscious desires and instincts - Which of these are they most driven by?) The need to help his patients.

The Self: (The center/core of your character) Kindness

The Shadow: (The opposite qualities your character themselves does not believe they possess, but do subconsciously) Cruelty, cold-heartedness

The Anima/Animus: (The part of the character of the opposite gender) Quiet

Persona/Mask: (What they present to the world, or the side they use to protect themselves) Bright, bubbly

Role: (What purpose does your character serve? [mentor, leader]) Doctor/overseer

Fulfillment: (How well do they serve that role?) Doctor

Significance: (Why does your character matter?) He's the head of a smaller team of doctors

Alignment: (Good/Evil/Neutral/Lawful/Chaotic) Lawful and good.

* * *

><p>Comparison: (Compare your character to some kind of animal, object, or anything else you can think of.) A dog: he's very loyal and kind.<p>

Symbol: (Does your character have any kind of recurring symbol that represents them? [Ex: a rose, a black cat, a sunset] Could be blatant or subtle.) A heart: he's very caring and kind.

Song: (A song you think best suits your character) A bunch fit him.

Vice: (Pride/Greed/Gluttony/Lust/Envy/Sloth/Wrath) Envy

Virtue: (Patience/Diligence/Chasity/Temperance/Charity/Kindness/Humility) Kindness

Defining Moment: (This is it. The single greatest moment of your character, when they truly become alive.) The moment he became a doctor.

Tropes: (What about your character is stereotypical or cliched? [You can't say nothing. Every character has some kind of cliche in them]) He's very down-to-earth

Originality: (What makes your character different from one like them?) He's a bit over-the-top with his work. He's a workaholic.

One Word: (Use a single adjective to sum up your character in a nutshell)

Saint-like

* * *

><p>Character Sheet © Character-Resource<p> 


	7. Will You Help Us?

A/N: I'm sorry for the previous 'chapters'/'fillers', they were more for my own entertainment than yours XD Just know that Renner's a bigger character than he presently seems, and I know exactly what to do with this. Also, know that I'm in a morbid mood. Just watched _Paranormal Activity 3 _and although they aren't the **best **horror movies out there, they still capture that 'give you nightmares' mood and basically drill that into your brain with their lack of cheer, constant creep factor, the really freaky noise it makes when something that'll make you shit yourself is gonna happen, and the white noise that pops up at random intervals. Watch it in a dark room by yourself, and trust me, you'll never play Bloody Mary again (I was too chicken to do that before unless I had at _least _three friends, my brother, and my boyfriend with me).

Also, I just got my hair cut from its tangled, untamed mess that hung halfway down my back and looked like I lived in a cave (which, technically, applies, seeing as when I'm not in school, I'm in my room, which I call my cave), but it only ever looked like that because I never had the time to take care of it (writing, art, homework, projects, life functions such as eating and at least an hour of sleep per day). It's now an inverted bob, hanging just to my chin at the shortest point. It makes me very, very happy, since it's very low-maintenance, and yet it looks nice.

Anyhow, I suppose I'll disclaim: I don't own the D. Gray-man. Only Renner and the plot are mine.

* * *

><p>Cross was <em>not <em>happy.

Generally speaking, Cross was never really happy, but presently, his mood was more sour than usual.

The rest of the Black Order was asleep; Cross had left a snoring, hacking Allen in his room with Tim keeping an eye on the now _very _ill boy. Last he checked, Komui had barricaded himself and Lenalee into Komui's quarters, and Tiedoll wasn't being very talkative. Klaud had been quite put-out by Komui's lack of cooperation in letting her see her student, but she'd left for bed after spending some time with Bookman and Lavi in the extensive Black Order library.

Cross eased the door to the science wing open. The old hinges started a groan, and he jerked to a stop.

He slowly eased the door fully open and stepped into the dark room.

_Now, to find that clipboard. What's-his-name was over in the… north corner? _

Cross started into what he perceived to be north, and, much to his displeasure, rammed right into something on the floor. He actually yelped—_loudly_ —and proceeded to crash onto the floor. His usually perfectly-positioned mask slipped off of his face, and he frantically reached out to grab it.

_Nice job on the stealth, Cross. _

As his hand closed over the cold surface of the mask, the light clicked on. Cross quickly smashed the mask onto his face, missed his forehead, and was readjusting it as a familiar man leaned over his shoulder, frowning.

"Good evening, General Cross."

Cross scowled. "Hel-lo, Renner."

* * *

><p>"So, would you like to tell me what you were doing lurking around in the Science Wing at this hour?" Renner said, lifting his coffee to his mouth again. <em>Who in the world, other than Komui, drinks coffee at this hour?<em>

Cross remained silent. Renner gave him a tired look and rummaged through some papers on the table, pulling the clipboard from earlier that day out from under the stack. "I can only assume you were here for this. You read some of it, didn't you?"

Cross finally caved. "Yeah. Said something about the High Generals being interested in _my apprentice._ I wanted to know what the hell they wanted. Can you tell me, or do I need to force you?"

Renner actually rolled his eyes. "You honestly think I _want_ to be part of this? I'm a doctor, not a madman. I don't want to see people being tortured like this, much less children. Here, take it," Renner said, holding the clipboard out to Cross. "But don't tell Rouvellier that I let you see that. I already hate the man enough, and I don't need another reason for him to hate me."

Cross eyed the clipboard warily as Renner waved it in front of his eye. His shin still stung from running into what Cross now knew was a cart with several layers of tools on it. Although he didn't think to check, his mind kept making him believe that one of the many sharp objects had either gotten lodged within or sliced open his leg. Finally making up his mind, he snatched the wooden board out of Renner's hand and quickly read the paper. Not finding what he was searching for earlier, he pulled the paper off of the packet and read the next.

He found what he was looking for. "Why the hell are they interested in him? He's hardly as strong as they think."

Renner looked nervously around, then leaned towards Cross. "You didn't hear it from me, and I'd prefer it if you never mentioned it to anyone else, but they—we've already got the antidote created. It still needs to be refined and tested, but the High Generals specifically ordered that we had to retain the antidote to the virus to test those children—specifically Allen—for mental and physical fortitude when put under extreme stress. Personally, I think Rouvellier just hates the kids, but that's what he told the High Generals. The part that Rouvellier didn't approve of, that the High Generals themselves came up with, was that they should test the virus on older Exorcists, if the results are what they want."

Cross's glare darkened. "So what can we do about this? You said you don't want to have any part of this, but do you think you can at least help the sufferer? "

Renner frowned. "What do you expect me to do, steal the antidote prototype, that may not even work?"

"How about you help us get outta here?"


	8. Escape

A/N: Bored. Tired. Neck is cold. Mum is pissed. Life is suspiciously lifelike. I'm going back to the crappy quality of my computer games XD

Oh, and I've caught Kuroshitsuji fever. Expect possible fanfics for that when I get further in the series. Do know that I'm in love with Grell.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man, just Renner and the plot. Allen, Cross, and D. Gray-man in general belong to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

><p>Allen's mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton, and his head felt stuffed with cotton, and his arms and legs felt like lead. Before he'd left, Master Cross had cast some sort of new spell on him that, while it erased the flu-like symptoms and overall misery, had created these strange feelings of sluggishness.<p>

The blankness that was the wall suddenly lurched drunkenly, and Allen snapped his tired eyes shut. _Ah, dammit… Why does this have to be so fuckin' bad…? _

Timcampy, sitting on the pillow by Allen's head, nudged his temple with his tail, and Allen turned his head slightly to get a good look at the golem. In his tired stupor, the golem's shiny golden surface seemed to be the most beautiful thing… ever.

Allen picked the golem up, who, surprisingly, let out an indignant _scree. _Allen let his eyes roll back into the comforting darkness of his skull, putting the golem down by his leg.

_Jeez… my head feels… funny_, his brain deadpanned.

The door creaked as it opened, and Allen let his eyes drift open again. In the amber-gold candlelight, he saw his master's outline, and the outline of someone he didn't recognize. Cross said softly, "Go get the others, Renner," before moving to Allen's bedside.

"Hey, kid. Wake up. We're leaving."

Allen tried to speak, but all that came out was a sad-sounding, dry groan, and a cough. He couldn't manage to form words.

Cross snorted, then said, "Oh, forgot. That spell was supposed to make you feel like that." He then removed the spell by placing his forefinger and thumb on Allen's curse mark, and slowly, Allen felt the cotton in his brain recede. His mouth was still dry as the desert, though, and the cotton was replaced with a thundering headache, and his leaden limbs twinged with pain as he sat up.

"Where're we goin'," he mumbled.

"We're leaving, or did I already say that?" Cross said quickly, gathering a few things, and throwing Allen's few belongings into a bag that he had with him.

"Aren't we… y'know, stayin' here?"

"And what, being killed by Rouvellier? I dunno about you, but I'd rather be out there than in here. Get dressed. Quick." Cross dropped new clothing onto the foot of Allen's bed, and then retreated to the hallway.

_Great. First a madman tries to kill me, then Master 's taking me from the one place that could possibly save me anyways._

Allen stumbled into his clothes and made a sorry attempt at tying his boot laces. Giving up on that, he just stuffed the laces down the collar of the footwear and limped out into the hallway with Cross, putting out the candle as he went past.

* * *

><p>The hallway was much colder than in his room; he pulled his jacket a bit closer, before stifling a sneeze. Cross's words reverberated through his mind: <em>quickly and quietly, kid.<em>

Cross met up with the other person he'd been with. Allen recognized him as Dr. Renner, albeit less dressed-up.

"So… what do you have in mind?" Renner asked.

"You've woken the others up. You might not be aware of this—and, in fact, very few people are—but there are three other entrances to this HQ, all three top-secret, and two of which are heavily guarded. The third was abandoned long back, and I've used it occasionally. No guards, no traps, no bars, locks, or keys. We'll go through there."

"Okay… where exactly _is _this entrance?"

"It's in the library. Bookman showed me back when I was… what was I, sixteen? Twenty? When I was younger."

Renner stared blankly. "Of course it's there. Only a Bookman would know a library that well."

* * *

><p>The elder Bookman stood with Lavi leaning on his hammer. The redheaded teenager really was not in the mood for this—in fact, nobody in that room was really <em>in the mood <em> for this, but it really couldn't be helped.

Renner stepped back a bit, making sure everyone was present. "I'm staying here. If I leave, you won't have anyone to help you. When I get the chance, I'll slip out and find you. I'll try to have the antidote with me." He then leaned out the door, looking through the hallways, and said, "Hurry. I think there's someone coming."

Cross nodded. "Renner…" he said, quietly. The doctor looked back at him.

"Thanks," Cross said, before pushing Allen ahead of him and ducking through the inconspicuous entrance, making sure that it closed securely behind him.

Renner looked back at where the entrance was. There wasn't any evidence to give away the door.

_No wonder nobody knows about it._

Just then, the head nurse appeared in front of him. "James. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Neither did I expect you, ma'am. I'll be on my way," Renner replied coolly.


	9. Free From The Order's Grasp

A/N: So, partially due to begging on DeaththeKidKat's part (By the way, don't worry XD I love it when people like my stories so much as to beg for the next update), and partially due to my own nagging boredom, I have decided upon an update for this before I go and put up the rest of those oneshots with Cross and Allen. Also, I've still got my acrylics on, so please pardon any stupid or silly mistakes in my typing and spelling. My grammar should be okay, though, since nails don't impair my English skills.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man; All rights go to Katsura Hoshino. I simply own the plot.

* * *

><p>As the door closed over the group, they were washed in darkness. Allen felt the sudden urge to fall asleep, and he leaned backwards, pressing his back and tired muscles into the icy cold wall behind him. He let his fingers trail over it, and he felt how smooth it was. It must have been made of the same black marble as much of the Black Order headquarters.<p>

Someone beside him scrabbled around for something, and suddenly, a match illuminated, revealing Cross's hulking silhouette, draped in shadow, and his face received a cold, gaunt look, with shadows pooling in his eye sockets and below his nostrils. The others had similar looks—Allen realized that for most of them, though, the look was completely natural, due to their illnesses. He presumed that he most likely didn't look all that great, either.

Cross continued to dig around in his pockets, before pulling out a single candle. "This will last us to the end of the cavern," he explained. "Consider it a judge of how long we've been down here. A whole candle this size burns through in an hour and a half." He then lit the candle, handed it to Klaud, who was in the very front of the line, and said, "Straight ahead. There's only one path in here," Cross said, with a knowing look at Bookman. The older man's eyes were narrowed, as usual, but something almost nostalgic simmered in their depths. _Yeah, Old Bookman. Back when the world made sense,_ Cross thought.

Klaud peered into the darkness. "Are you sure this is going to lead us out of here?" she whispered. Her whisper was amplified and echoed by the cavern, and she winced.

"Don't worry. Just start moving; if anyone other than Bookman and I know about this—which I doubt—we'll be sitting ducks."

Klaud hesitated for another fraction of a second before starting off into the cavern.

* * *

><p><em>So in hindsight, perhaps bringing the kids down here wasn't the <em>_**best **__idea,_ Cross thought to himself. In fact, it was true: By the time the adults reached the end of the tunnel, they were carrying their respective charges (and somehow, Tiedoll had yet to fall over). Cross turned his head slightly as Allen shifted against his neck, his steady breathing hitching in his sleep. The cool night air blew over them, and the group halted for a moment.

"So, we've been walking around out here for hours. It's bound to be sunup soon; what do you think we should do, Cross?" This came from Tiedoll.

"His plan wasn't entirely spontaneous," Bookman said before Cross could speak. "There's a port town maybe a mile ahead. We can get there and leave the country." Cross closed his eyes. He, in fact, had completely forgotten about the port town that was indeed there. His plan had been to just keep walking.

As if _that _would have gotten them far.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't worry! I know it was short, but I feel the need to end it here and add another chapter right after this.

Next chapter: Cross removes his mask for once?

Read and review, please :3 DeaththeKidKat, don't worry, be happy XD


	10. Behind Cross's Mask

A/N: And, to fulfill my promise of last chapter, here is the next one. And, as promise, Cross finally reveals what lies beyond… the MASK WoOoOoOoOoOo *ahem*

By mask I mean both physically and mentally -.-

…

Anyways.

So I'm rather happy with the ideas I've got for this. Oh, and be prepared for a teeny bit of fluff in this chapter . And I think I'll knock some characters out and/or off the stage next chapter *evil laugh*

Disclaimer: Do not own. D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

><p>Allen groaned softly. He and his friends had managed to grab a ride at the last minute and were now on their way to Germany. Sadly, the ship had to skirt around the whole of Britain to pick up other passengers, and therefore, their trip was growing lengthy and was taking its toll on some of the ill.<p>

It had taken little to no effort for the generals to make the crew believe that the teens were just seasick. They certainly were acting like it, at least—Allen was suffering from intense dizziness, and Lavi had emptied his stomach once, and then twice more coughed up a rather large amount of bile.

Lenalee had passed out, and Kanda sat like a statue in one of a few chairs. Daisya was worse than before, and Marie was stoical.

"Hey. Hey, master," Allen said, a bit weakly, and Cross turned his wandering attention to Allen.

"I've always wondered. What's behind your mask?" Allen asked in a lazy manner.

_I think he might be a bit delusional if he thinks I'm going to tell him…_

"I kinda just wanted to know… y'know, it'd make me happy, to know before I might potentially die."

_Oh. _

_Well…_

_I guess…_

_I can show him. But only him. _

_*God dammit, why do I have such a soft spot for him.*_

Cross blinked, and then shut the door to the cabin with a gentle push of his foot. He then turned to Allen. "You've always wanted to know, haven't you? You're just asking now."

Allen gave his master a weak nod.

"Well… I guess you could say we're more alike than you thought." With that, Cross closed his eye concealed under the mask, and removed the accessory from his face. "It was my mother," Cross said, without looking at Allen.

The teen gently touched his own face before he let his eyes trace over the scar running through Cross's right eye. "You… you're cursed too," Allen whispered. He reached over, and let his finger trace along the bottom part of the scar. "You made an Akuma once?" Allen asked, his voice full of curiosity.

"…Yes. I couldn't bring myself to let go of her," Cross answered.

"And that's why you fear loving people," Allen said. _What? _

_How'd he figure that out?_

"Everyone you've ever loved has been killed, or left you, or was taken away from you. That's why you don't want to love anyone for any type of long-term commitment. It's why you're afraid to love others."

Cross lowered his head a bit. "Yeah. Jeez, Allen…

"You can read me like a book like this, can't you?" Cross finished, opening his one closed eye. Another thing that shocked Allen was that this eye wasn't blood red like the other, but rather a deep, mossy green. Cross noticed Allen's wonder. "My eyes were both green once. The curse hit that side of my face, but made the other eye turn red. I never figured out why."

Allen didn't say anything this time. He simply continued to trace the red swirls on his master's face. They were very similar to his own, but were bigger, thicker, and more elaborate.

"Do you see Akuma souls, like I do?" Allen asked suddenly.

"No. My curse was a long life. These curses are funny, aren't they? Yours lets you see your enemy, mine makes me live a long time. What's to hate about that?"

"Well…"

"The souls you see are sad, and they make you feel pain for the Akuma, don't they? My longevity… I've seen too many things, Allen. I've tried to kill myself, and that doesn't work for me. That's why I drink so much, and smoke so much. I've tried a long time, and tons of different ways, to try and lift this, but it just won't work. I just have to live it out. And perhaps I never will."

"…How long have you been alive, Master?"

Cross was silent for a moment. "This year will be eighty three."

Allen choked and sputtered for a minute. "Eighty three? You hardly look thirty!"

"…Exactly."

Allen quieted, and leaned back on his resting spot. "So that's what's always been under your mask. How long have you been an exorcist?" Allen said.

"Forty two years. Half of my life, almost."

"Wow," Allen breathed. "No wonder you're such a great general, you've had so much practice."

"I've been a general for twenty years, as of last week."

Allen's eyes were wide. "Imagine everything you've seen and done. I mean, you've obviously had a lot of pain in your past, but all of the other things…"

"Yeah," Cross said with a somewhat fond smile. "All of the things I've seen… I know almost as much as Bookman."

"Yeah," Allen snorted. "'Almost' being the key word here."

"Oi, shaddup," Cross said, brushing Allen's bangs away from the boy's curse mark. Cross didn't have a pentacle on his brow, but rather, a moon-shaped mark.

_Stars and moons… How ironic it is…_


	11. You Care, Yet You Don't

A/N: So, guys, I am so sorry for the long updates! I had to finish up school—check—and then I had to get several things out of the way before I could even consider writing a new chapter. As sad as that is, I have finally gotten a chance to sit down, put Amnesia out of my mind (Okay, so I may have played it through...and I MAY have not gotten a wink of sleep for the past two days…) But NOW I can write, and write I shall!

Also, I was having severe login issues—meaning, it wasn't letting me log in _at all_. I believe it to be fixed now…

Disclaimer: D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I own the plot.

* * *

><p>"Cross! Cross, wake up! Are you… Oh. Hey. Cross. Get up. It's time to get off this damn ship."<p>

Cross furrowed his brow in annoyance. Komui was rather pushy when it came to waking people up.

"Cro-oss!"

Cross shot up in bed and glared at Komui. "What do you **want**!" he snarled viciously at the scientist. Komui simply stared.

"What!"

"Where's your mask…?"

"Oh, _shit._" Cross hissed, more to himself then to Komui. He noticed Klaud and Tiedoll poking their heads, eyes wide with curiosity, around Komui's shoulders.

_Well. Curiosity killed the cat, right?_

"Go on, get outta here!"

Komui paled. "Yes sir!" he yelped, slamming the door shut. Allen groaned from across the small room, and Cross looked at him pityingly. He'd had a hard time falling asleep the night before—Cross had to use more magic on him to make him fall asleep.

_It's going to get worse. The spells won't work eventually._

"Where'd I put the damn mask…"

Cross looked around. He couldn't find the white half-face mask anywhere.

_And __**that's **__why I don't take it off. _

Cross growled to himself, stared into a mirror, and was immensely thankful for the fact that he was too lazy to cut his hair. He pulled his bangs over his face, letting the smooth red hair cover his cursed eye.

"Allen. Get up."

Allen responded likewise by throwing his pillow at Cross. The general caught the offending object and chucked it back at Allen. "Come on, get up!"

"Mmm… dun' wanna…"

"Then I suppose I'll leave you here?"

"What? No, don't…"

"Then up. Now. Please," Cross tacked on.

He heard a thud from behind him and turned to see Allen laying on the floor. The teen stared up at him, and pulled himself to his feet. "What's goin' on?"

"We're at a port on the Main river. Frankfurt. Time to get up; we can't risk sitting here any longer, really."

"Mmph. Whatever. Hey, your mask. You left it over here last night," Allen said, holding up the white mask. Cross took it in his hand, and eyed the gently curved contours of the plaster. He smiled a bit at it. "I don't think I'll need it today. Not like anyone cares that I'm cursed."

Allen rose to his full height, and took a step. He stumbled, and Cross caught him on his arm. "Take it easy. You're more sick than you realize."

"Oh, I think I realize it. I feel like shit."

Cross smiled. "At least you still have your personality, kid."

Allen snorted indignantly, and it ended in a choked cough. Cross shook him a bit roughly before he gave him a concerned stare. He slipped the mask into one of his coat's many deep pockets before he dragged Allen off the vessel with him.

* * *

><p>"You're really not enjoying this, are you."<p>

Cross looked up and eyed Komui suspiciously. "What do you mean my that?"

"I mean, you don't know how to take care of Allen, you don't **like **taking care of Allen, and it kills you to see him like this, and not know how to help him. It scares you that you can't manage to figure out what to do. You're someone who likes to be in control. Believe me, I can tell that you're restricting your emotions. You haven't been snappish lately…"

"Komui, shut up. Please. Yes, I don't enjoy this, but I don't know exactly what's going on here. I don't know how I feel. I'm sure you're right, but we'll worry about that _later._ For now, let's just… y'know. Go."

Komui sat up, grim faced, but nodded his consent.


	12. The Grave

A/N: Finally, I've got a chance to update. My mum came home from her office early today, so I don't have to worry about watching my siblings. Hopefully this will turn out well... And sorry for the long-awaited Iudicium update that still needs to be typed XD I started it, and then just hit a wall :/ Any sort of ideas on what I can do will be **greatly appreciated**.

**Edit: An anonymous reviewer kindly corrected my German for me when I had Cross speaking to the innkeeper. It didn't occur to me that what I had was a rather rude version of the same thing XD**

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man; it is owned by the amazing Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

><p><em>Cross furrowed his brow. He was standing in front of… a grave? He knelt into the soft earth at his feet and scraped frost away from the inscription on it. The powdery ice refused to come away from the name, though, and as hard as he tried, he could not free it in time to read the name before the ground fell away from him, and he sat there in the darkness, staring at what his hand had just been lying on…<em>

Cross jolted awake, again. He winced as the muscles in his shoulders twinged—he'd been so focused on getting _away from the Order _that he'd overworked himself, and now the stress alone was killing him. Almost.

He rubbed his head and leaned back against the rough wood of the wall. The traveling party hadn't had enough money to actually get separate rooms, this time. To be fair, nobody slept on the single bed in the room. Instead, they had all arranged themselves around the room, slumped on the equally-rough wooden floors of the small German inn. He stole a glance out the window. The sun was just peeking over the edge of the skyline, resulting in a grayish-purple colour.

Allen shifted next to him. Cross stared at him, his red eye soft. _He's so weak already. I didn't raise him to be weak, and he's trying, but… he's just so damn weak._

"You're still worried, Cross." The General jumped as Komui spoke across the narrow room. "You're trying to hide it. You're failing miserably~" Komui said, a small, sad smile on his face. His little sister, Lenalee, was slumped against him.

"Mmph. I'm getting too old for this kind of travel, Komui, I swear by it. I'm worried sick about him, but I can't deal with this kind of stress."

The chief of the Order nodded. "I understand. You're what, forty, fifty? I'm sure-"

"Eighty-three."

Komui stopped. "Pardon me?"

"I'm eighty-three years old. It's a long, tiresome story. Just continue."

"…Anyways, Cross, I'm sure we'll get somewhere sooner or later where we can just, y'know, sit for a while, until we're contacted by Renner."

Cross tipped his head back again, letting his skull press into the wood. "I really hope so, Chief. I'm gonna be pretty pissed if I don't get to sleep for a year."

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile, at the Black Order—<p>

* * *

><p>Doctor Renner jammed the scrapped files from Allen's medical report under a few clipboards and pens. Rouvellier stormed into the room. "Renner! Those subjects are gone! Where the hell are they?"<p>

Renner turned away a bit. "I've got no idea. Did you check their rooms?"

"The whole bloody Order is looking for them! They're not here! They've run away!"

Renner swallowed a ball of anxiety. "I don't know where they would've gone. You might want to put more attention into looking for them, perhaps?"

Rouvellier moved a clipboard. "Why have you scrapped these files, Renner?"

"…Those are copies. The originals are in the file cabinet over there." _Thank God I didn't get rid of the copies, yet._

Rouvellier glared. "If I find out that you're related to this in any way, I will see to it that you are punished to the fullest extent of my power."

* * *

><p>-And back to Germany—<p>

* * *

><p>"Guten Morgen. Wie geht's?" (Good morning. How are you?)<p>

Cross looked up at the woman who had flung the door open to the room. She eyed all of the people laying on the floor, and smirked a little.

Cross scraped his brain for the German he know.

"Uh... gut, glaube ich. Wie geht es ihnen heute morgen?" (Uh... good, I think. How are you today, Ma'am?)

The woman clucked a bit. "Gut, gut. Es ist morgen, jetzt aufstehen!" (Good, good. It's morning, now get up!)

Cross rolled his eyes a bit. "Ja, ja… zehn minuten, bitte?" (Yeah, yeah... ten minutes, please?)

The woman clucked again and bustled off.

"Komui?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's get everyone up. We need to keep moving, we're still too close to the river for my comfort."

"I agree. We need to get away from here; that much is obvious. I don't know why, but I've got a bad feeling."

Cross thought back to his dream. _That name… who was it? Who was in that grave?_

_Was it Allen?_

_Was it me?_

_Was it someone else?_

_Was it just a freak dream?_


	13. Collapse

A/N: Hey guys. I'm so sorry for no updates—My computer was going through several virus problems (Ten Trojans, a Hoax, and a hidden Trojan that was blocking my anti-virus software), and besides which, I was under the always-dreaded writer's block. Since I've got some ideas, though, I'm gonna put them out here, and hopefully, things will start escalating :D I'm gonna be getting' mean to the exorcists… If I were a saner person, I might feel bad about it, but then again, I'm slightly sadistic (and a bit pissed at my brother anyways), so no Nice Writer *dodges bricks, pens, notebooks, laptop computers, etc. thrown her way*

Also, I'm going to start trying to move focus away from _all _of the group and focusing more primarily on Cross and Allen, since this is mostly a Cross/Allen relationship. Mama Cross, if you will.

Also, I would like to give a long-overdue thanks to all of my dearly beloved reviewers, and thank them as well for their patience in this:

_**DarkKittehKat, The Fourteenth, sammi117, CrossGrave, Akumu Lee Crimson, The 14**__**th **__**Undertaker, Redrosedragon18, , Origami Lotus, Marinne Karneval, WinterMuffin, Hellocloser, Crystalwolf96, Aubrey-Sky-Blue, PokerPair, Allena Moyashi Walker, silentperson, skysight49, Sapphire Cheetah, goldenwing57, Anon, Badee Badaa Doo, mysteryangelcutlass14, RebornSawadaTsunayoshi1827, Under Confusion, Oz the Magician, **_and last but not least,_** lal.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man; it is owned by Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

><p><em>The grave, the grave… who was in the grave?<em>

Cross felt this question on his mind for most of the day. The small party had been travelling along the old roads since earlier that morning, and now, the sun was burning away the fog.

Cross glanced at his apprentice, dragging himself along beside the general. The boy had refused to eat anything that morning—hardly unusual these days, with him being ill—but due to the nature of his Innocence, it was bound to knock him down sooner than any of the others, even Daisya, who had been hit the hardest initially.

"Kid, you alright?" Cross said, directing the question to the boy. Allen lifted his head and gazed at him, his eyes like cold, dead stone rather than their usual mercury silver.

"I'm fine, Master Cross," he grumbled, letting his head fall again. Cross himself shrugged and returned to the slow pace that had been started. His mind began to drift again, and he once again found himself thinking of the grave.

He had been startled by Timcampy suddenly slamming into the back of his head. He grabbed the golem, and in forgetting their current situation, spun around, planning on snapping at whoever had thrown his golem at him. Tim instead sank his tiny fangs into the side of Cross's hand, and none too soon, apparently.

As Cross turned his face to those behind him—including Allen—he saw his apprentice fall forward, almost as if he were pushed by something. He caught the teen before he cracked his head on the hard-packed ground. Allen's skin was flushed pale, and his lightweight body suddenly felt like a thousand pounds—_dead weight,_ Cross's mind seethed.

"Shit…-Allen!" Cross exclaimed, and Komui rushed forward, grabbing Allen's shoulders and turned him over, resting the boy's head on Cross's bent knee, as he had lowered to a kneel after he'd caught his apprentice.

Komui felt along Allen's neck for a pulse, although Cross could already feel it through the hand he held on his back: present, but noticeably weaker and faster than before. "This isn't good, Cross. He shouldn't be this weak already. It's probably because of his Innocence… I noticed he hadn't been eating as much lately." Komui supplied.

_Dammit, kid… You'd better not die on me. I really do not want Rouvellier's blood on my hands this early._

_**And besides, he's all you have left, **_a voice said. Cross was duly surprised to be hearing Maria at this time.

…_.Maria…. _Cross thought to the undead woman.

_**You care about him. Don't deny it anymore. **_

_I never denied it. _

_**Then explain the 'only-when-we're-alone' plan you've got worked out with him. You told Rouvellier yourself: If anything happened to him, you would, and I quote, "shoot his fucking head off."**_

…

"Cross, are you paying attention?" Komui snapped, grabbing the General's shoulder. "We need to stop for the day. Allen's too weak to go on, and I'm afraid that if we keep moving, he'll just get worse."

* * *

><p><em>Cross stood before the grave again. This time, the graveyard was more filled out—he could see the soft, gray-green stalks of grass surrounding the freshly turned soil before the grave; he could see a wide, wrought-iron gate through the thick white fog. Beyond that, there was nothing.<em>

_This time, over the grave, instead of frost, there was simply soil caked in the inscription. Working quickly, Cross dug his short fingernails under the soil and pried it out of the lettering._

_When he came to the name inscribed on it, his heart nearly stopped…_

* * *

><p>"Cross!"<p>

The general jolted awake, shaking in mild terror at his own dream

_I never have dreams like that._

"General Cross, are you alright?" Lenalee asked, her voice hoarse from her own ailments.

Cross shook himself, still worried over the revelation his recurring dream brought to him.

"Is Allen alright?" Cross mumbled, putting a hand on Lenalee's shoulder and pushing her slightly out of his face. The girl hesitated, then looked over to where Komui knelt, Allen's skin had remained pale, and he occasionally coughed a bit. Komui looked up at Cross's inquiring of his apprentice's whereabouts.

"He's not doing any better, Cross," Komui murmured, defeat almost in his voice. "He might die; we might be here a very long time. Either way, it's a good thing we stopped when we did. His heart rate _has _remained constant, which we should be thankful for, considering that if it had changed any, he might not last the change."

Cross _hmph'_d and nudged the scientist aside, carefully transferring the boy to his own care. Komui respectfully moved aside, deciding to give the general some alone time and preferring to go and check on the others.

The whole time Cross sat there, gently combing Allen's hair with his fingers, he pondered back upon his dream.

_The name on that grave._

_Why was that name on the grave._

_**Cross…**_

_Why was my name on the grave._

* * *

><p><strong>The grave had read: "Here Lies Marian Cross—May His Soul Forever Rest In Peace."<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Dun-dun-dun ;) What have I done, minions~ Keep an eye out to see what's next :3


	14. Reminisce

A/N: Looooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooong time, no update~ I tend to get occupied by other things and then other things happen and then I get stuck in this really weird rut where I can't produce writing, but I can manage to produce art (or the other way around) yet I don't have the time to, and then I get a really good idea, and I drop whatever I'm working on, and usually it's something important, at which point I realize that I have some real issues with organizing my time XD

By the way, we're starting back at Black Order HQ again. We need a break from Cross and gang again :L

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man; it belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

><p><strong>"We need to find them. Doctor Renner is refusing to speak to us, and—"<strong>

**"Rouvellier, I'm sorry, but you need to shut up and calm down."**

**The head inspector sputtered for a minute, before he shut his mouth. One of the scientists who had helped create the virus that had been administered to the teenaged exorcists that were now missing scowled at him. "You really are helpless, you know? You think you can control everything. I honestly cannot believe that you expected this to not happen, with those lunatics taking care of the kids."**

**"I _expected _their security to be stronger!"**

**"_We can't afford the security you want!_"**

**Rouvellier threw his arms up in frustration. "Like I said, we need to find them. Gather the finders! They'll do their job and _find them!"_**

**"I can't get any clearer than this. We don't have enough people to do that kind of thing."**

**"Well what _can _we do?"**

**"Well, we could contact finders that are already in certain areas to being searching for them."**

**"Where's the first place that you'd guess they'd be?"**

**The scientist turned and examined his map. "My first guesses would be France or Germany. Those are the two closest countries to us. At the most, Italy. They can't have gotten far in their condition."**

**"Well, contact the finders in those locations! We need to get those test subjects back. I don't care if we have to kill some of them. Just the majority."**

**"Yes, sir," the scientist muttered.**

* * *

><p>"Oi, kid. You need to get up and try to hold this down," Cross muttered, hoisting Allen up by his shoulders. Allen groaned and let his head lull back. His master shook him, and Allen cracked an eye.<p>

"Master, I'm not hungry," he whispered.

Cross frowned. His apprentice was getting weaker at a terrifying rate. Despite Allen's protests, he picked up the mug of cloudy liquid that Komui had brewed—the scientist said it would help, should Allen manage to hold it down. He raised the cup to Allen's lips and tipped a bit of the brew into Allen's mouth.

Allen struggled not to swallow the liquid.

_Now he's just being stubborn._

"Allen, you **will **drink this, or so help me—" Cross hissed.

"Tastes bad…" Allen said.

Cross rolled his eyes. "I don't care, you're gonna drink it." With that, Cross proceeded to pour a bit more into Allen's mouth. Allen hesitated before he swallowed with a grimace. He gagged, but allowed Cross to wrap his hand around the mug and pull him up against the wall.

"Master… how long do you think we'll be here?"

"I don't know, kid. We might be here for a long time, or we might be here for just another week. We're here in the first place because of you, y'know. You just _had _to go and collapse on us," Cross said, sarcasm hiding beneath his berating tone. Allen looked at him and gave him a tired grin.

"Come off it. It's not _my _fault that Rouvellier had to go sadistic on us."

Just then, Komui burst in. "Cross, there's a problem."

"What is it, Komui."

"There are finders in the nearby town. They're asking people about us."

Cross's eyes hardened. "Rouvellier probably told them to start looking for that. Don't go into town anymore for a while, Komui. We can't afford for Rouvellier to find us."

Komui nodded affirmative. "What'll we do if they come snooping around here?" he asked, gesturing around him to the abandoned, slightly-dilapidated house that the party had found.

"I doubt that, but if they do come around here, there's both the back door—we could get out to the forest—and there's a root cellar. The entrance is over there in the corner," Cross said, beckoning with his chin.

Komui looked at him curiously. "Have you done this kind of thing before?"

"You'd better believe it," Cross muttered. "I had to hide from my own master quite often," Cross said.

"You had a master?"

"Yeah, don't we all?"

"Not all of us," Lenalee supplied. "I never did, although Kanda, Daisya, and Marie did. Lavi technically did, but considering that Bookman's not a general, he isn't listed as having a master."

"I see. Who was your master, Cross?"

"He was an exceptionally cruel bloke who went by Dragon. He had the temper of one, too," Cross said, frowning at the memory. "Take what Allen's told you about me being mean, and enhance it about a hundred times. That's what Dragon was like."

"Jeez. Is he still with the Order?"

"Hell no!" Cross said, laughing. "He managed to get himself killed, stupid bastard."

"How'd he get killed?"

"Some people saw him goin' after me with a knife, assumed I was being abused. Which I was, but still, a knife was child's play with Dragon. He had this crazy-ass sword, like Allen's Crowned Clown, and let me tell you, that was _not _fun to avoid. Anyways, they saw him doing that and reported him to the local constable, who was looking for him anyways because he was a wanted criminal elsewhere, and the Order was trying to find him because he was breaking all of their rules based on selflessness and the fact that he used his Innocence as a murder weapon. It was… really fucked up, in reality, and I still don't exactly understand what he was all about, but anyways…"

"He abused you?" this came from Allen, Cross assumed, based on the timid tone of voice.

"Yeah… every time I screwed something up. Lemme tell you, I was one klutzy kid. I'd trip while standing still. If I dropped something, he'd box my ears. If I fell over, he'd kick me. Basically, anything I did he took as an excuse to hurt me. He thought I was just something to torment. He'd never actually teach me anything, though. I learned most of what I learned by watching him handle the few Akuma he actually bothered with."

"That's basically how you taught me…." Allen deadpanned.

"Yeah, and you turned out okay, right?"

Allen gave him a glare, but Komui started to laugh. "Yeah, he did alright, Allen. Lay up a bit~"

* * *

><p>an: I always imagined Komui having little ~'s when he talks XD

This was a nothingness chappie~ I promise, next chapter, stuff happens :L


	15. A Visit From An Old Enemy

A/N: I left us with drama last time we were here :D I shall continue to wind things up.

Disclaimer: D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino; I own nothing but the plot of this story.

* * *

><p><em>"That boy is all I have left. He means the world to me. If he dies… I swear to God, I will come in here and shoot your fucking head off. I don't care if they kill me for it. If he dies, you die. Is. That. Clear?"<em>

Rouvellier contemplated this memory. It had only been a few days, but he was certain that everything was going as planned… excepting the fact that his subjects weren't in the building.

_No worries. The Finders have this all taken care of._

The Finders that Rouvellier meant were the ones stationed in a small village in Germany. They had spotted Komui Lee, head of the Science Department, making a few purchases before heading out of town. They had followed him at a distance, and tracked down the missing Exorcist's location.

A nearby telephone rang, and Rouvellier snatched it up. "Rouvellier speaking."

"Inspector Rouvellier, sir. We're still not entirely clear on how you want us to go about this."

"Getting the subjects? That'll be the easy part. The thing that you need to be careful of is the adults. They're going to be protective of their brats."

"So… you want us to…_kill the generals?_"

"Now, now, don't get ahead of yourselves. Cut the subjects off from the generals, the Bookman, and Komui. Use something to constrain them all separately. My team and I will be arriving at your location by tomorrow. Only then are you to transport them to the Black Order. We'll bring the Ark."

"Yes, sir."

Rouvellier replaced the receiver and drummed his fingers on the desk.

_What if we killed Cross? What would Allen do? _

Rouvellier thought hard on the question. He knew that Cross cared about Allen to the point that he would do nearly anything to save the brat's life if it were in danger. Allen also cared considerably about his master—to the point that if Cross were in danger, he would do whatever Rouvellier said to keep the general alive.

* * *

><p>Allen gagged again, but continued to drink down whatever new concoction that Komui cooked up for him. "I don't like it much, but it's helping a bit. I feel stronger than I did a few days ago."<p>

Cross nodded sullenly. "That's good. You need to be keeping your strength up."

Bookman glared long and hard at Cross. "You're concerned about something. Care to share what it is?"

"Nothing really. Komui thought he saw Finders in the nearby town the other day. He said that they were asking people about us. I wouldn't put it past Rouvellier to try and track us down already. He might be cruel and sadistic, but he's no idiot."

"And we're laying low for a while?"

"Yeah, that's about right," Cross murmured, turning his attention back outdoors. He folded his arms and rested his chin on them, forehead pressed against the cracked glass of the window. The chill of the night pressed in around him. It was still January, and it was as cold in Germany as it was in London, if not colder.

Allen currently had Cross's large coat draped around him. The sickly teen hadn't been doing very well with managing his body heat, so Cross had insisted that Allen took the article of clothing, more for Cross's own good than Allen's.

Cross saw a flicker of movement out in the trees. The other denizens of the small building looked up at his start, expectant. He swept his red-and-green gaze over them, supplying them only with the fact that he had seen something out in the forest move. The others must have just chalked it up to an imagination or an animal. Allen stood hesitantly and loped over to his master, pulling out a chair from under the warped table and sinking onto it, grateful for the sudden relief off his feet. He stifled a cough, eyes watering from the force of the choked air, but recovered shortly and rested his head down next to Cross's elbow. "You should try and get some sleep, master," he muttered, voice slightly amplified by the wood beneath his mouth.

Cross shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't need to right now," he muttered into his hand, which was raised to his mouth in the action of biting his thumbnail.

Allen followed Cross's stare. Out in the black woods, he saw what he thought was a shadow moving, but nothing more. "Master, do you really think that someone's out there?"

"I don't think so. I know some_thing _is out there. I couldn't tell you what, though."

"Do you think someone should go check it out?" This came from Komui, now leaning in between Cross and Allen.

"No," Cross mumbled. "We need to stick together. It's probably just a few deer or something."

"Maybe—" Suddenly, a white-hot flash illuminated the forest, and provided the exorcists and scientist with silhouettes of several people standing amongst the trees.

Cross stared, dumbfounded. Allen's eyes widened and he grabbed at Cross's shoulder, pulling the General down below the window. "That was the Ark!" he hissed. Cross's eyebrows rose a quarter of a centimeter in surprise.

"Rouvellier, do you think?"

"Probably," Allen murmured. His breath rattled in his chest; quick movement was taxing on him still.

The old door suddenly burst open, and several Finders managed to fill out the tiny space of the abandoned cabin. "Everyone, stay right where you are. You are being detained and returned to your location at the Black Order. Any attempt to escape from this point forward will be severely punished."

"Shit," Cross snarled. He grabbed Allen, and pushed him forward.

"Master!" Allen yelped. The Finders, though, actually moved aside, to avoid the exorcist from tackling them.

"Go, fast!" Komui snapped, mimicking Cross's action with the other sick exorcists. Cross grabbed Klaud's shoulder and practically threw her after the teens, now on the other side of the Finders, and she ducked as Cross activated his own Innocence and trapped the older Exorcists and Komui inside the building, by breaking the floor and sending everyone tumbling down into the root cellar that was already present.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for that last paragraph, I had trouble writing it . I need to get on top of things XD I have a few one shots in the making (again, writer's block, so I'm having trouble), and I need ideas! Please, help meeee!


	16. Faint

A/N: alsjalkwjeklarwjalks I can't write lately XD writeblocked. It suuuuuucks. This suuuuucks. I have to write it on Google Drive since I'm too lazy to use Word~  
>Disclaimer: D. Gray-man belongeth to Katsura Hoshino<p>

* * *

><p><em>"So, are you going to tell us what exactly your master plan was, Cross?"<em>  
><em>The redheaded general glared at Rouvellier, who was still nursing a small gash on the side of his face. "Obviously not."<em>  
><em>His interrogator spun and slammed his hand into the side of Cross's face, which was unprotected due to the lack of the ever-present mask.<em>  
><em>"Cursed, eh? Explains everything."<em>  
><em>Cross spat blood on the spotless floor and was silent.<em>  
><em>"Where are they going," Rouvellier snarled, leaning down close to the stubborn general's face. Cross slid his cold red eyes away from Rouvellier, earning himself another punch. Rouvellier stood stiffly and beckoned to a few of the surrounding scientists.<em>  
><em>"Take him out of here. I'll speak to him only when he agrees to share."<em>

* * *

><p>Allen leaned against a tree, exhausted. The bare limbs clacked back and forth in a frigid breeze, and he pulled his borrowed coat even tighter. He sniffled, and his mentor's familiar scent of cigarette smoke and expensive alcohol crept through his dulled sense of smell. It was already seeming to fade, though, and Allen felt a weak pang of loneliness. His mentor had seemingly never been there for him any more than he did now- and Rouvellier stole him with terrifying ease.<p>

He felt a cold hand on his shoulder, and he turned to look into the violet eyes of General Nyne. She pulled him away from the tree, silent, but gentle, and pushed him in front of her, with the others. Lau Jimin chattered after him, and he gave the monkey a wary stare. Klaud simply patted it down and jerked her chin forward.

Allen shrugged and continued the silent trudge through the dead leaves at his feet. They rustled a bit when he picked his feet up, and he stared at their cloned shapes, all dark brown with moisture and death.

A deep cough brought Allen to his knees once more, and he felt a squick of terror as his throat closed around his ragged breathing and he could breathe no more. An unidentified hand rubbed his back, and he turned slightly to see the worried eyes of Lenalee.

Another cough racked his body and he choked, spitting out blood into his hand.

Muffled cries from around him called for various things- Lenalee cried "General Nyne-!" and he couldn't discern what Lavi said, but he did see Kanda and Lavi grab his arms and heft him up, leaning him up against one of the ever-present oaks. "Allen, look at us," they insisted.

Allen muttered darkly under his breath, lolling his head forward. He choked on blood again, letting it dribble out between his teeth, and pain sparked in his chest.

"Do you hurt?" one of them asked.

"...Chest..." he managed.

His vision was growing darker around the edges. "A-am I... am I dying?" he muttered, and he felt a cool hand on his head.

"No... you've got a high fever, though. We can't keep moving tonight. Allen, stay awake..."

Klaud trailed off suddenly, and he tried to look up in confusion. His head was heavy though.

"Allen?!"

He passed out.


	17. Treachery

A/N: You guys are all going to **murder me for what I am going to do XD **

I'm serious. This is just getting meaner and meaner XD

*building bomb shelter*

Enjoy, my pretties~

Oh yeah, Hurricane Sandy XD gave me some trouble ;-; Reminds me, I have to email an… associate? And ask to extend my deadline on my thingy I'm working on for her XD

As per usual, _italics are taking place at the Black Order _while normal font like this is out in the middle of Nowhereville with our favourite dying exorcists. Yay! :D This time, too, _**bold italics **_are Cross's personal thoughts.

Disclaimer: Belongs to Hoshino

* * *

><p>"<em>You're looking a bit green in the face this morning, Cross. Did you manage to piss off one of your guards yet again?" Rouvellier asked, placidly sipping coffee and leaning against the far wall, as he did every morning. Up until then, Cross hadn't bothered to speak with anyone, until Rouvellier had heard him snapping irritably at one of the guards, something about knowing how to walk on his own. A short scuffle and a snap later landed the general where he was presently, slumped in the ever-present wooden chair, arm hanging limply at his side.<em>

_**Times like this… I really need an ally. Too bad Komui's under some tight security as well.**_

_Cross hissed in pain when Rouvellier shook him violently, drawing him out of his reverie, and Cross shifted, trying to ignore the throb in his arm. He swallowed nausea when he felt the broken bones rubbing against one another once again. _

"_So, are you willing to finally tell us where they are? It's been nearly a week since we took you, and you were already broken down enough as is. No doubt after being here a week in our… company… you're looking to get out? Back to your insufferable apprentice, hm?"_

_Cross looked away, and resisted the urge to kick or bite his captor when Rouvellier roughly grabbed his chin and turned his head to look the general in the eye. "How about we strike a deal, Cross. Your freedom for your apprentice?"_

_Cross jerked his chin out of Rouvellier's hand. "What are you implying, Malcom?"_

"_I'm implying that you go back, lead your allies onto our path, and let us capture them. In exchange, we'll grant you freedom once again. No more guards, you can wander the world like you did for ten years… what do you say, Marian? Tempting, no? I heard how much you liked India…"_

"_You're asking me to betray my people?"_

"_That's exactly what I'm asking, Marian. Take it or leave it for now. I'll let my offer stand, though."_

"_I would never—" Cross started, but his words were cut off when Rouvellier decided it would be kind to grab at his broken arm. He couldn't help a miserable-sounding cry of pain, and in spite of himself, he let himself fall. The floor welcomed him with kind unconsciousness._

* * *

><p>"How is Allen?"<p>

"He stopped coughing up blood last night, remember?" Lavi gently reminded Lenalee, who kept asking how Allen was.

"How is it that he could be this we-ak," Lenalee stuttered, choking on a dry cough on her last word. Lavi gently rubbed her back, trying to help calm her dry coughing stop.

"Allen's Innocence is parasitic," Daisya muttered. "His Innocence is sapping the little energy he has. If we can't find help soon, we're gonna lose 'im, no doubts about it."

"Don't talk like that, Daisya. Allen might be down, but he's not out. He's not that weak… he's not a quitter."

"Don't lie to yourselves," the exorcist warned. "It doesn't matter if you're not weak or if you're not a quitter when you're as sick as he is. Sometimes nature just takes over without regard for those things."

Kanda looked up from the rather pathetic fire and flicked a stick at his fellow apprentice. It was evident that all of Tiedoll's apprentices were missing their mentor, but it was far less obvious than how much Allen was being affected without his mentor by his side. It seemed to be that Cross had an effect on Allen that boosted his energy, that made him happy. Lenalee chalked it up to Allen being saved by and practically raised by the general.

Every one of their attentions were drawn to their fallen companion when he began to cough again, and Lenalee smiled a bit when she saw Allen's eyelids flutter with consciousness. "Allen?" she asked, hopeful. Her expression changed when she saw the blatant fear in her friend's eyes. "What's wrong? Allen?"

"I saw… I saw Master Cross. I saw all of us. But I only saw Master Cross…"

"Allen, you're not making any sense. Who did you see? Were you dreaming?"

"It was too real… too real to be a dream."

Kanda flicked another stick at Allen, frustration glimmering in his indigo orbs. "Moyashi! Tell us what the hell you saw!"

"Coffins… graves…"

"Great. So now he's dreaming about all of us dying."

"No! Not all of us. Only Master Cross… only Master Cross is dying…"

"Is?"

"In the dream… he was already dead."

"So you think you had a prophetic dream, Allen?" Lenalee asked, tentatively.

"I don't think I did. I know what a prophetic dream is, Lenalee," Allen said tiredly. "I used to have them all the time. That's why the Circus let me stick around before I met Mana. 'Cause I could sometimes tell someone's future."

"Like a seer?"

"Hardly," Allen muttered. "I'm hardly a seer. If you want a seer, go speak with Mother. But yes, sometimes I get prophetic dreams. I know that whatever path Master Cross is taking… it will kill him. I also know that he knows he's gonna die. He knows, and he didn't want to say anything. He thinks we're all gonna think he's crazy…"

Kanda snorted. "I think you're crazy enough already, moyashi. Probably from sleeping so much."

"Sadly, you're probably right," Allen muttered, a headache growing from a throb into a storm in his skull. He slowly eased himself back down onto the blanket that he'd been wrapped in and closed his eyes, letting the dim flickering afterimages of the fire play on the insides of his eyelids. He felt sleep reaching for him again, and he let himself accept its dark, warm hand.

* * *

><p>AN: I told you, you're gonna start hating me~ *closes door on bomb shelter*


	18. Reluctant Betrayal

A/N: Okay, last chapter I lied. You're not gonna kill me for that.

You're gonna kill me for this :)

Disclaimer: DGM Belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

><p><em>Cross woke with some reluctance. <em>

_In the days since his arm had been broken and he'd been tossed into this cramped, damp cell, he'd lost quite some track of time. Some days, one of Rouvellier's lackeys came in with meager food or drink (which he was fairly certain had some sort of drug in it), and he could catch a glimpse of night or bright sun, but he was limited to that and rough estimation. Those who 'tended' him wouldn't speak to or around him, much less look at him._

_As he sat up, his arm shifted again. He grimaced and glanced at his long sleeve hesitantly. The dull ache that resided in his flesh had steadily grown until it was more of a piercing pain, but nothing that he couldn't handle. He knew that the injury had gotten worse without even looking at it. Nevertheless, he pulled up the cloth. _

_It was nearly impossible to see in the dull light, for which he was thankful. What he could see of his arm was worrisome—he could make out a mottled bruise running the length of it. He didn't want to know the colour. _

_The door lurched and opened, pulling Cross's attention from his arm. Rouvellier was standing before him. He held a newspaper under one arm, and his other hand clutched something small enough to hide within the grip of his skin._

_He dropped the newspaper on Cross's lap and put a lantern on the floor, spreading golden light that would have been warm on normal circumstances. The paper was open, and read in inky lettering, "Unidentified Body Found in Black Forest; Questions Raised." There were no pictures on the article, but Cross's heart nearly stopped anyways. Rouvellier smirked and let the contents of his hand fall onto the open paper. _

_A small, silver cross, threaded onto an equally silver chain—a gift to Cross from Mana, years ago, that Cross had then presented to Allen as a reminder of the teen's lost father. The boy had been grateful, to say the least, and always wore it, keeping it under his shirt to avoid it getting caught and breaking or becoming lost during his training. _

"_No," Cross muttered, disbelief choking his words. "You're faking this to get to me, Rouvellier."_

"_Am I, now? This necklace was found on one of the corpses. You can look at it if you'd like. It happens to be the exact same cross that Allen Walker always wore." Cross reached for the bauble and tilted it, nearly dropping it with only one hand to do so. The light caught an inscription on the back—simple, really, but meaningful enough to Cross—a small, black circle with a rose cross carved within it. The marking was so small that it was nearly impossible to tell what it was, something created with great precision and care. Back when Mana had given the cross to Cross, the Black Order was actually home to him, not the present hell-hole that he was trapped in, injured. _

_It was Allen's necklace. Rouvellier dropped to his knees in front of Cross, bringing himself to the General's eyelevel. Cross gave Rouvellier a cold glare that, if looks could kill, would have killed the man before him twelve times over. _

"_So, now that you've lost all that you have to live for and the only person left in this world that you even remotely care about, et-cetera et-cetera…_

"_What do you say to helping us find our lost exorcists now, hm?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip: Two Days<strong>

* * *

><p>"God damn it all, this place is <em>cold <em>at this time of the year," Lavi groaned, coughing into his sleeve. The whole group was basically downcast, being sick. About a week ago, Daisya had collapsed out of nowhere, and couldn't manage to get up again. The teen had died in the middle of the night, much to their dismay, and to their even greater dismay, none of them, save Klaud, had the meager strength to build a grave for him. They had settled with burning him with the few prayers they'd remembered, and simply had to carry on, traveling in silent succession. In fact, Lavi's statement had literally been the first thing said all week. Allen had managed to recover a bit of strength and keep a bit of food down, but was still coughing up blood at regular increments. They all seemed to be losing their appetites lately, it seemed, but Allen was by far in the worst condition.

"It's not like it should matter," Allen grumbled, more to himself than addressing the whole group. Lenalee gave him a hard look.

"Are you giving up, Allen?" she asked quietly, and he looked over at her sharply.

"Why would I give up?" he inquired, sounding almost appalled at the prospect.

The girl shrugged. "You're losing this fight, that much is obvious. But you seemed to be doing so much better with General Cross around…" She realized her mistake in wording when Allen literally flinched when she said 'General Cross.'

"I—I'm sorry, Allen. I know talking about him is hard for you."

Her friend shrugged, lifting his hand to his neck. "Whatever," he said under his breath, his hand searching for something. Whatever he was looking for wasn't there, however, and his eyes widened slightly.

"What is it?" Lenalee asked, seeing the slightly panicked look in his eyes.

"It—it's nothing, Lenalee."

_Mana's necklace… it's gone… _Allen thought to himself, feeling sorrow rush up through him. The silver cross had been a gift from Mana to Cross long before Allen was born. The General had given the necklace to Allen as a reminder of Mana, and Allen had never been more content with it around his neck. He felt ashamed that he hadn't even noticed its absence for who-knows-how-long.

Lenalee managed to notice Allen cast a forlorn glance over his shoulder, though, back through the forest behind them, as if he had left something important behind…

She shrugged it off and resumed her focus on her feet.


	19. IMPORTANT

OH.

MAH.

GOD.

guys.

I'm sorry for my extended absence :( I was never intending to leave y'all hangin'. I just seem to have lost my ability to write these stories as of late (due to stress, boredom, art issues, etc.) but I **will** get them finished, I promise :x Just please, please hang in there and wait, you won't be disappointed!


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Oh yeah. Eshy's back, babes.

DISCLAIMER: It's not mine.

* * *

><p>When Cross woke slumped over the back of a Black Order mare in Exorcist silvers, he knew he had missed something big at the tower. His arm was bound, and a cautious glance into the button of his sleeve displayed a rather horrifying bruise and swollen eye.<p>

The mare was plodding along a path in the mud made by staggered familiar footprints. Black Order boots. He recognized them from his own.

Of course. The great mare was probably another one of Rouvellier's mad experiments. The mare was tracking the others like a bloodhound.

Cross flailed, and struggled from her back. The mare seemed not to notice. He grabbed her bridle in his good hand and tugged. She continued on. She was soulless eyes and skin and bones. Cross didn't particularly want to know what kind of dark sorceries kept her going.

After a panicked rifle, he found a normal revolver in the pocket of the borrowed jacket, along with four loose bullets. A quick check revealed that six were already loaded. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, putting a bullet in the mare's head, right between her dead-looking eyes. She toppled to the side without protest. "Soulless creature, soulless man," Cross continued to speak to himself. He had noticed—it was a habit he had picked up during his imprisonment.

He looked around. He had no clue where he was. It was somewhere in the middle of a forest. He assumed, if Rouvellier knew anything, that this was the _Schwarzwald_, commonly called the Black Forest. Which meant that his companions had made little to no progress since his capture.

"Dammit."

* * *

><p>AN Again: Okay. Yeah. It's short. Painfully so. But see, I'm doing this with a very very limited amount of time before I can get in trouble, which I don't want. I'm sorta in trouble. Grounded trouble. Not to worry. But don't expect a lot of *long* chapters with these updates. Don't worry your pretty heads.


	21. Ezo

A/N: oh my god I have no excuse whatsoever lmao

Welp. Writer's block finally broke. I cranked this out for you, and I have FINALLY started to develop a plot *dun dun dun*.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine. I just own this fucked up story.

:D

* * *

><p>Allen frowned and rubbed his weapon arm wearily. Things seemed to improve. After the initial shock of the serum entering his system, it seemed that things would go much smoother in the long run.<p>

He looked back to see Lenalee and Kanda struggling to hold Lavi up. He frowned more. Lavi was doing much worse in comparison to the others. The elder exorcists looked on.

Master, Allen thought. It had been almost a month since Allen had seen the man he mentally referred to as 'father.' While progress was slow at best, the group was far, far ahead of where they had last seen Marian Cross. They were now in the mountains of Sweden rather than the Black Forest.

Another stinging pain lanced through his arm. He rubbed it intently.

Suddenly, his entire arm went numb and cold. Startled, he let out a cry. The fingers tWitched and his weapon revealed itself, white cloak and great sword gleaming.

And then, the black came, and the crimson. Red light glowed from pulsing veins, and Allen's entire body turned black as charcoal. Klaud rushed forward as Allen stared at himself in utter shock.

"Wh…at?" he muttered, holding his arm and sword out. Both were pulsing with the glowing, crimson veins. Suddenly aware, Allen looked up. Almost robotically, he whispered, "Level 3." He pointed.

Klaud followed his long, gnarled talon to the clouds in the distance, but before she could see anything, Allen was off, rushing headlong down the valley. The clouds split temporarily, revealing the charging level three Akuma. It hissed viciously at Allen, but then its great white eyes widened.

"What are you!" it shrieked at Allen, almost seeming terrified. "You are no Exorcist!"

A fanged grin melted onto Allen's features. "Of course not.

"Call me Ezo."

With a single fell slash of his sword, the Akuma disintegrated into dust. Panting, Allen fell to a knee. As quickly as it had begun, it ended. Allen's colouration returned to normal, save a new, mirrored scar over his other eye – this one so pale it was almost invisible – and a single black streak through his hair.

"Allen?!" Klaud exclaimed, reaching him. "What the hell was that?!"

"I… don't know…" Allen gasped out before he collapsed onto the dirt, unconscious yet again. Klaud reached down and took his pulse. She was pleased to note that it was normal, rather than irregular and fluttery as it had been the past few days.

"It seems we're making camp here tonight, guys," she called back to the others. Relief sagged their shoulders. Finally, rest overtook them all.

* * *

><p>In his slumber, Allen dreamt of Cross. The man was standing on a precipice in his mind.<p>

"Allen," he drawled, smoke curling lazily from his lips. "You found Ezo."

"What is Ezo?" Allen cried. "What does it do?"

Cross shrugged. "In due time, dear boy."

A stuttering laugh came from Cross as he morphed into a grinning Rouvellier. Allen staggered back, only to find himself on a thin pillar of his own. Shadows, blinking with crimson lightning, gazed back up at him. He gasped in terror.

Rouvellier smiled and then changed again, this time taking the form of Tykki Mikk. A dangerous smile curled his thin lips and made his golden eyes twinkle mischievously.

"A dangerous cocktail – Noah and Ezo… how interesting," he crooned. Allen felt shock blow into him like hailstones.

"Noah? And why… what is Ezo!"

"Patience, Allen. You will know soon…"

* * *

><p>Panting, Allen jolted awake, flying upwards. His face collided powerfully with someone else's, who yelped profoundly and fell away, red hair swinging.<p>

"Master?!" Allen exclaimed, nearly jumping for joy.

"The one n' only," the man growled, rubbing his forehead with his non-bandaged arm. He wore Exorcist silver now, and Allen couldn't see Judgement hanging from his waist. He staggered onto his knees and threw his arms around his mentor. Cross blinked before awkwardly tapping his shoulder with his cast arm. "Hey, kiddo," he said.

Allen remained silent, face tucked against Cross's lapel.

"Kid?" Cross inquired.

"You dumbass, you got demoted!" Allen muttered against his chest. Cross rumbled with a chuckle.

"That I did, boy. That I did."

"How'd you find us?"

"Rouvellier let me. He told me…" Cross swallowed tightly. "He told me you were dead. Here," Cross supplied, unclasping the pendant from around his neck and replacing it around Allen's. "Who… died? Daisya?"

Allen nodded sadly. Cross gave him a thin lipped grin, ruffling his hair. "Knew I raised ya better than to drop from a silly injection," he said sadly.

"Master…?" Allen whispered, fingering the pendant. "I… you were in my dream just now. And Rouvellier. And Tykki."

Cross frowned. "And?" he pushed. Allen shrugged.

"It made it seem like you know something," he said.

Cross's brow furrowed. His lighter came out and cast an orange light over Allen's face. Allen flinched slightly . Cross's eyes flicked over Allen's new scar and hair streak.

Allen held up his Innocence and said "This, too."

He called it. It sprang to life, black as night, pulsing crimson. Sweat beaded on Allen's forehead and, concentrating intently, he returned it to normal before he sucked in air, gasping as if he had just run a mile with bronchitis.

Cross's eyes widened. "Ezo…" he whispered almost reverently. Then, his composure returned. "Anything else?" he snapped.

Allen said softly, "Mikk told me… Noah and Ezo mutations are a dangerous combo."

Cross swore vigourously. He turned his gaze away, and bit his lip. "About that…" Cross muttered.

"So you're saying I have Neah Walker's soul… In me? I'm becoming a Noah?" Allen gasped, tears threatening. He rubbed furiously at his eyes and they were gone.

Cross nodded gravely. "So we believe. There might be a way to stop it. We don't know though."

Allen was once again wrapped in a hug from Cross. The man was definitely getting b better at affection.

"And what's Ezo?" he mummer red.

Cross sucked in a breath.

"Ezo is the formal name for a Sorcerer's Black Energy. Some people call it demonic. However, it is neither good nor evil, despite how self-serving it is. It is a transmittable form of Magic that can be extracted from deceased Sorcerers and bottled up. Why you developed it… I do not know. It probably has something to do with this stupid injection Rouvellier gave you kids. Either way, you're now developing Sorceries, which I can help with. However, I've never heard of Sorceries affecting Innocence. However… keep in mind that I've never seen another Exorcist with Sorceries. "

"Sorcerer?" Allen asked, alarmed.

"Yeah," Cross said, raising his hand palm-up. A ball of blue light suddenly condensed momentarily and then vanished. "Ezo will bring about the Gift," Cross explained. "It will be Dark at first. I'm hoping I'll be able to instill the Light Sorceries in you before too long – all Ezo and no Gama is bad."

"Why?" Allen demanded. "Why am I…"

"I already said that I don't know, kid," Cross snapped irritably. Allen coiled back.

"Can you teach me to control it?"

Cross heaved a sigh. "I can try, kid, but I can't promise anything. Your Ezo is new in a way I've never seen. How'd—when and how did you get this?"

"It forced itself out earlier and killed a Level Three Akuma in one blow," Allen said bluntly. "I feel much better, though."

Cross grunted. "That'd also be the Ezo. Ezo and Gama can both heal – Nel'a can't. Nel'a is our name for neutral Sorceries. Ezo will constantly work to heal its host. Gama will work to heal others. When I fix your headaches, I use Gama. When I drink myself to the dickens and stumble home, then make it out without a hangover… that's Ezo. Ezo seeks to keep its host alive as long as possible – again, it's self-serving. It's something of a symbiotic relationship, you see."

Allen blinked, confused. "So what's the difference between the two?"

"Ezo is Dark. It seeks to keep the Light at bay. Gama is Light. It does the opposite. I can only use Ezo and Gama. My mistress – mentor, mind you – tried to teach me Nel'a as well. When a Sorceror masters all three, they become a Witch and gets the Brand. Becoming a Witch grants new levels of understanding, and once those levels are mastered, the Witch becomes a Sage and their silver Brand turns to a Soulgold Brand.

"My mistress was the Mother Sage. She was the master of all Magics. Even by her, though, I could not grasp Nel'a. Therefore, I think it unlikely you will ever be Branded – a good thing, too. Being Branded often drives the subject mad from pain."

"And why is that?" Allen asked, once again alarmed.

Cross shrugged. "The brand is carved into the subject's back, following their spine and ribs. Then, it's filled with molten silver. This cauterizes the wound, and it also forms the Brand. Magic keeps it from never setting, however, and Magic keeps it contained within the wound. Once the Witch becomes a Sage, however, it solidifies – the Magics are incompatible, see. It's then replaced with Soulgold."

Allen shivered. "And if they're removed beforehand?"

"Irrelevant," Cross said, flicking his hand. Allen rolled his eyes.

"So you're sure I won't…"

"Not sure. But considering I've been a Sorcerer for much of my life and was trained by Mother Shala'ra herself, and still don't have the damndest idea about Nal'a, I think you're safe."

Allen leaned back against Cross's chest again, tracing circles on his knee. It was a tender scene to any outside viewer- Cross and Allen were basically cuddling. They thought it less an action of comfort – which it originally was – and moreso an action of safety – to keep warm and to keep watch. Many times in his youth, Cross had made Allen sleep very close when they had to camp out. Many times, Allen could feel Cross shivering around him as he drifted, warm and comfortable. It warmed his heart that his mentor was willing to freeze for his own sake. He thought nothing of the familiar arms around him, despite his older age.

Cross eventually released his arms and nudged others awake. Klaud and Tiedoll gazed at him confusedly before they jumped on him. Cross winced as his still tender injuries smarted. The other Exorcists awoke unsteadily, still floundering in the depths of illness. Allen was chipper, helping Cross and Klaud out while Tiedoll and Komui tended the others. As they worked, Cross reiterated what he and Allen discussed earlier that morning. Allen listened intently once again, his silver eyes scrunched with concentration.

* * *

><p>They finally got to their trek once more. Cross turned to Allen<p>

"So, Allen…" he began slowly. "We need to get this Ezo power of your sunder control. Once I teach you your Ezo control, I 'll teach you the Gama."

Allen nodded. "Can you do that thing with your Ezo without activating your Innocence?" cross inquired, Allen stared at the proper hand, and suddenly the Ezo exploded forth, unrestrained by his Innocence. Allen gasped and tried to constrain it once more as it flooded his skin with dark power. Allen looked to Cross. The ex-General grabbed his Ezo-covered arm and suddenly it receded, draining to Cross's fingertips. Allen blinked up at him. Cross waggled his fingers. "Gama," he said simply.

Allen eyeballed his hand. Then he looked to his own. I'm gonna try again," he muttered softly. Cross nodded and readied himself again. The others eyed them curiously as Allen tried again and again to summon and then control his Ezo.

Finally, Cross said enough. Allen paused and looked questioningly at his mentor. Cross said," Give me your hand. I'm gonna transfer a bit of knowledge. Then we're going to try calling it without your Innocence again."

Allen nodded his assent and Cross impressed on his mind a very simplified process to performing the act of controlling Ezo. Allen scrunched up his face again, focusing intently on his hand.

Suddenly, a pool of water filled his palm. Startled, he lost the concentration and it dripped away. Cross looked, amused. "That was Ezo. Water, fire, and Shadow are the domains of darkness." You did something, at least.

Allen looked giddy. Cross rolled his eyes and then stared at Allen as the teen tried to accomplish it again.

By the end of the night, Allen could spawn water from his hands almost at will. Cross smiled at him – he had forgotten that Allen was one of the good one that ultimately would catch onto and master most tasks he was given.

Allen was going to live.

And Cross had an even better plan than before.


End file.
